


Susie's Helper

by Palecat



Series: Summer Helpers [1]
Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Begging, Biting, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palecat/pseuds/Palecat
Summary: Oscar loses a bet with Susie, and she immediately goes about inflicting her own brand of emotional turmoil on him. She won't be satisfied until she has Oscar exactly the way she wants him. Contains an immense amount of physical and mental abuse.





	1. Susie's House Helper

I have such bad habits. I should really work on them. There just didn't feel like a way to contain the triumph I felt though. The dumb elephant had actually taken the bait. How he had been so stupid as to honestly think there was no catch, I have no idea. I'd cheated him countless times so really it was a total mystery. Maybe he really was just mentally deficient. But I knew for sure that I was going to capitalize on his mistake. The way he was looking at me with that much frustration was golden. Had he really believed it'd be easy? That I'd play fair? Nah, it wasn't possible. Maybe he had actually gotten himself in this on purpose? Either way, I'd make him regret it. I was about to blow his little kid's brain out his ears with this. I could even see Betsy looking at me, wanting me to have some sort of mercy on him. But mercy would be showing weakness. So I straightened my hat, and pointed at Oscar. I put all the gleeful smugness I could into my voice to show him just how much I'd enjoy this.

"Alright dummy, that's that. You get to be my house helper for the entire day tomorrow! I've got floors to mop, tiles to scrub, dishes to do. It's pretty backed up, but you'll live."

The expressions of Oscar's friends were honestly priceless. They acted like he was going to prison. Hedgehog hugged him, and they gathered around. That one bat boy told Oscar that he thought the elephant was cool for at least trying. Of course Oscar never had a chance in all the world to win against me at a pie-eating contest. Not when I could turn it into a smoothie and just drink the pie down like that. He just had his hands and his silly face to use. Even if his trunk hadn't gotten in the way, which it had, he would have lost by over twelve seconds. Growing bored of this, I snapped my fingers. In Oscar's pocket I'd put a key to my cabin.

"Alright enough theatrics out of you babies, it's not the talent show. Oscar, show up before sunrise tomorrow. Don't bother getting dressed, I have a uniform you'll wear."

With that, I flicked my wand, causing me and Betsy to vanish from the lunch hall. Finally alone, I threw myself back onto my couch. I let out a well deserved laugh, looking at my fellow witch. Her face looked like she was dissapointed in me. Then again she always looked at me like that. It was actually hard to tell when she was feeling something else but disappointment in me. Of course, that didn't make it less frustrating to have have her giving me that look 

"What?" I scoffed at her. "Don't go getting all sentimental Betsy, I let you pick your favorites and all that junk. It's only right that I get to pick mine too."

She sat down on the other end of the couch from me, remaining silent. I didn't like that at all. It meant that I had actually irritated her. I stood up, putting my hands on my hips. She just looked away the whole time I talked.

"Betsy don't do this, I know it's harsh but the dumb elephant has to learn sometime not to play dumb games with me. Besides, I get to have my fun! You spend tons of time with Hedgehog, whatever you two have in common. It's fair."

She spoke to me finally. Her voice sounded like it always did. Gravely disapproving. "You're just going to do what you want to do anyways. No point in trying to talk you out of it. Also, Hedgehog is my friend. You didn't pick your favorite camper. You chose your favorite camper to make miserable. There's a big difference."

Friends with Hedgehog? Most of the time Betsy kept to herself. That was incredibly weird. It felt to me like something was going on. Then again I was in no real position to sit here and question her. It would probably only make her more upset, so I just replied bluntly.

"You're darned right I'll do what I want." I scoffed. "But really Betsy. I have my fun, you have yours. Whatever you do with Hedgehog. Honestly I don't know how you aren't bored to tears with her around. She seems like an even bigger stick in the mud than you. That's really saying something too since I haven't seen you have fun in almost three months."

That was the final straw for her, and Betsy finally left me alone. I watched her snap her fingers and vanish into a gust of wind. At last she was gone. With that I unbuttoned my dress and went to get something more comfortable on. I was going to spend the rest of the evening celebrating and getting ready for Oscar in the morning. The tiles in my bathroom had to have impossible stains on them. I wanted the cobwebs in my attic to be stronger than steel. Lastly... I wanted a way to make him question how he looked at me. Somethin to make him doubt everything he knows. I knew exactly how to do it, too. He was just a kid, he didn't know anything yet. I'd do somethinig to make him feel like his entire perspective on me is wrong.

 

* * *

 

The next day dawned bright and early. Birds chirped loudly. They'd have to get up much earlier than that to wake me. By the time the sun was barely lighting up the eastern horizon I was already prepared. This dumb elephant was about to get the day that'd flip his entire summer around. I'd made very sure of it. Before too long, I saw him walking towards my cabin. Strangely, Hedgehog wasn't with him. It struck me as peculiar. I would have thought that she would have been pretty eager to at least escort him here. Not that it mattered, since now I didn't have anyone to send away. He was wearing his usual set of pajamas. With the island as my witness I could swear eternal war with those horrible rags. They didn't even fit him very well. And the voice made me want to silence them with magic any time I saw them.

As he approached I opened the door, putting on my best mocking tone as I spoke. "There's my 'Special Little Guy'! About time you got here, the sun's almost up."

I could see the expression on his face change from accepting to loathing in an instant. He hated every little bit of this, but he especially hated me using that pet-name against him. Which made it all the sweeter to me.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled, still sleepy.

"That's no way to talk to your camp counsellor, Oscar." I said while looking at my nails. "You should treat me with a little more respect."

He looked away to avoid meeting my eyes, still looking tired. "Whatever... what do you want me to do first?"

I arched a brow at his enthusiasm. "Oh? Pretty eager to get this all over with huh? Well too bad. You're going by my schedule now. You silly little ding-dong. For now though, come inside. I have your uniform ready."

I turned, letting a huge smirk creep across my face while he couldn't see. I was enjoying this so much already. I had to actively tell myself to calm down. The moment I heard his feet step into my cabin I took out my wand. With a flick, all the doors shut. The windows shuttered themselves, covered up with blinds and pulled the curtains tight. The overhead lights came on in time for me to turn around, and let out an evil laugh.

"Welcome Oscar! To the best time you'll ever have!"

The elephant gulped, stepping back and tugging on the door. Of course it was not only locked, but sealed in its current state with magic. Someone with a battering ram couldn't break in. The expression of fear on his face was delicious. Sweeter than honey and more intoxicating that wine. I was only going to make this as intense as he expected it to be, so by his reaction... I was going to have a lot of fun.

"Get out of those pajamas Oscar." I commanded.

He exchanged a look with his pajamas, and a moment later took them off, leaving him in an undershirt and briefs. If I didn't intend to shatter his little kiddie brain I'd actually find him somewhat cute. However, I couldn't afford such luxuries. I flicked my wand, and a chest appeared behind him. It opened and sucked in his pajamas, and then vanished again. Now that I was totally alone with him, I let my emotions show. I let my smug smile split into a gleeful grin. I saw his face go from scared to terrified, and he turned towards the door.

"I-I'm having second thoughts! Betsy, Alice! Help!" He cried, tugging on the handle with all his might.

I snapped my fingers, putting my wand away with my other hand. He froze in place. I flicked my finger towards myself. He was dragged across the floor to stand in front of me. Now that his disgusting pajamas were out of the picture, stored in my basement in a locked chest, I could actually get this all started. I snapped again, releasing him. I leaned in close to his face, making sure he really heard me... understood how serious I was.

"Don't even try running, I'll twist that trunk of yours like a wet dishcloth until you cry for mercy." I said threateningly, jamming my finger against his cheek and giving a bit of magic to scare him.

I swear he was about to pee his pants. I had to actively supress a laugh at his expense. He looked so pathetic. Maybe he'd cry, even. The thought alone made me want to laugh right in his face. This was the setup. Make him scared as could be to start off. Once he'd really got the point, I pulled my finger away and flicked my pointer towards the hallway. The uniform I'd made for him came floating towards us, stopping right beside me. It was made of two pieces. I simple white shirt made of cloth with my star symbol embroidered on each of the sleeves, and a pair of black shorts that went to about his mid thighs, with the pink stars on each of the outside legs.

"Put on the uniform Oscar." I commanded.

He looked at me, then at the uniform. Of course he wasn't eager, but he did it quickly enough to be satisfactory. Once he had put it on I knew I'd done well. The shirt looked soft and was pretty loose. The shorts were a decent fit around his waist, and buttoned just fine. I had even made the button a star on it, thanks to my good skills transforming things. Lucky I'd had that spare button laying around. He looked uncomfortable in the uniform, but I didn't care. If anything that only made everything better.

"Now, the bathroom needs attending. Everything you need is in the closet across from it. I expect it to be spotless by the time I'm done with my morning run."

With that, I pulled out my wand again, and whisked myself away. I'd coated the entire bathroom floor in soap scum so he'd be busy for a long time. That being said, I did need to get in my daily exercises. I couldn't just expect to keep myself this cute by doing nothing all day. Unlike Alice. Curse that girl and her ability to do absolutely nothing, and remain just as cute as ever. What was her secret? I pondered that as I tapped my clothes, transforming them into a pair of shorts and a tee. I needed to figure that out... it was on my mind while I did my usual half mile jog. Maybe it was her diet...?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe that Susie had threatened me like that. I'd been scared of her before. I had been at her birthday party, especially. But this was crazy!. I wished that Alice or Betsy would teleport in and save me. The whole bathroom's floor was coated in this film of chalky gunk that stuck to me when I started scrubbing it. On top of that, I was wearing this dumb uniform. I didn't want her pink star symbol stuck all over me. The way this made me feel was worse than that cursed fruit farmer game. At least Susie had been on my side then, for a bit. Now she was threatening to hurt my trunk, and she had taken away Pajamas.

The bathroom itself was pretty standard stuff. She had a big circular bath with a sort of pipe overhead, and a weird grate in the floor beneath it. A toilet, a sink. All of it was pretty normal. The stuff behind the mirror in the cabinet wasn't something I actually wanted to know about. For all I know I could be sprayed in the eyes with haunted mouth-wash.

By the time I was mostly done I heard Susie come back. The telltale rush of air that accompanied her teleporting was unmistakable, and I began scrubbing faster. How could this have happened?! Why did I agree to that dumb bet, especially? I'd seen the look Betsy had given Susie before they had left. That was what told me that this wouldn't be our average, every-day bad time with the meanest camp counsellor ever. This was going to be more terrible than anything before. Her shoes hit the area by the front door, and her bare feet walking down the hall... all of it made my stress levels spike higher the closer she got. By the time she was there I was done, and I sat on my knees, smiling nervously at her.

"A-all done!" I said, hoping she would have some pity or mercy.

The look she wore said everything I needed to know. There would be no holding back from her. She stood in her exercise outfit, and looked at me. My knees were covered in the stuff that had coated the floor, and a mix of cleaning chemicals. I wanted to tell her that I needed to wash off, but I knew that wasn't much of an option. She walked into the room, looking at the bucket, mop and scrub brush in my hand. Why did it have to be like this? I just knew she was about to do something mean. Say something cruel. I actively anticipated it. After almost a solid thirty seconds, she spoke.

"Alright dummy. Wash off and make sure you don't mess up that uniform."

At first I almost breathed a sigh of relief. I hurried up and used a washcloth to clean myself up. In the meantime she walked into the room, squinting at the tiles. Since she didn't say something awful to me, I could tell that I'd at least done well. I'd expected a flurry of her usual insults, but it looked like I was in the clear.

Something that did start bothering me was her smell. Susie always smelled. When she had gotten too close to me out in the cabin's living room, I had been breathing through my trunk. That gave me a pretty good idea about how clean she was. Mostly cinnamon scent, with the rest of her smelling like a mixture of damp earth and sweat. Her fur was probably just too thick for this sort of weather. That didn't change how striking it was. Now, after her run, it was almost tripled in strength. I could detect her standing a few feet away just by the aroma. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was there. I didn't want to start breathing through my mouth, since she might scold me for that. So I was stuck with the smell of her.

"You done?" She asked, turning to look at me.

I gave her a hasty nod. Maybe I could go work on something else rather than be in the same room with her. Every moment I was within proximity of Susie was another moment I could get zapped with magic or be forced to do something weird.

"Alright then... I'm going to bathe. Oscar, stand over there."

She pointed across the bathroom from the bath. I felt my heart skip a beat, derailing and crashing my train of thought in a fiery explosion. It took a moment for my brain to reboot. She'd told me to stand in the room with her while she was getting a bath. Of course that hadn't been what she said. Right? No way she had actually just told me what I thought I heard.

"W-what?" I asked, wanting to make sure I wasn't hallucinating from breathing in all the cleaning chemicals.

She pulled off her shirt, facing away from me. It felt like I was short-circuiting. Why was she doing this? This wasn't okay! Messed up on so many levels. She was a camp counsellor, she couldn't get naked in front of me. The first thing I thought was that she was using magic to mess with me. No way she'd just pulled her tee off right there in front of me.

"Hey, Earth to Oscar. Are you gonna gawk at me like some sorta slack-jawed caveman or are you going to turn away while I get in?"

Nearly fainting, I turned around. I felt light-headed. Everything felt surreal, like it couldn't really be happening. A weird distant universe. This wasn't something I liked at all. I hadn't even soon Hedgehog without her clothes on. Maybe a few times when we were younger. It was all so long ago. Now I was here, with Susie. She didn't have a shirt on. She was standing right behind me. All of this was real. I pinched myself to test it. The only thing that made me do was wince. Yup, definitely reality. This was happening.

"Susie, this is weird." I said instinctively.

I hadn't been thinking when I said that. Not been considering what her reaction. A second later I heard her feet adjust on the tile floor. She was looking at me. I could feel her eyes burning into my back. 

"Y'know what else is weird Oscar? You being a terrible house helper." 

I looked at the floor, that having actually hurt somewhat. Why though? I never took anything she said that seriously. She only ever said mean things after all. Something about the situation just made that pack a bit more of a punch.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked her, hoping I could escape her.

She didn't respond. I heard her get into the tub and turn a handle. Instead of a rush of water, I heard... something rustling? It was a strange sound. I couldn't help but look back for just a moment. Susie was still facing away from me, standing under the pipe in the middle of the bath. Thankfully the wall of the tub was tall enough that I couldn't see below her hip. Instead of water coming out, the pipe was pouring a sort of powdery sand. My confusion doubled. The bizarre nature of this whole scenario was rushing straight to my brain. It made thinking straight difficult. Questions that wouldn't be answered rioted between my ears.

"What are you doing...?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity.

"Taking a sand bath, duh. Some of us have fur that you can't use soap on. It'll mess up the oils, and my fur is the softest on the island. Even better than yeti fur."

Somehow I doubted her fur was actually that soft. I guess the sand bath actually made sense if she had a special sort of fur, though. It also explained her smell. Did that mean she couldn't help it? If so I felt a bit bad for judging her based off of that. That didn't change that she was naked, rubbing sand on herself behind me.

"Can I leave?" I asked, starting to feel awkward.

"No."

The answer was so blunt it was like she'd hit me over the head with a rubber mallet. I heard her start to actually wash herself. Time felt as if time was flowing at a snail's pace. Like hours were passing even though it was only minutes. Then, suddenly, the sound of sand rushing over metal stopped, and her feet hit the floor again. I heard the sound of metal on metal, and it sounded like the sand was pouring down through the grate the tub was placed on. I heard a glass jar open, and she cleared her throat.

"Alright Oscar, come here. Don't worry I have a towel on, don't go fainting on me. I want you to rub my back with conditioner."

I felt my gut do a flip. This was where I was hoping things wouldn't go. I didn't want to touch her. It made me feel weird... especially with her just in a towel. I didn't want to imagine. I hated this. My stomach was in a knot. With shaking hands I turned around. I was greeted with the sight of her with a towel wrapped around her waist. She was still bare from the waist up. Not facing me, still. She looked over her shoulder, that obvious smirk on her face. Everything was wrong about this. I was glad I hadn't ate breakfast or I might have thrown up by this point. My instincts screamed at me to stop. I had no choice.

Stepping towards her, she passed me a jar. It was full of a gel that smelled heavily of cinnamon. Dipping my fingers in it, I found it was thick. Almost like raspberry jam, or jello. It stuck to my skin, dripping off and leaving my hand coated in oil. I swallowed the lump in my throat and reached out, squeezing my eyes shut. My palm pushed against her back. To my suprise I found my fingers combing through fur that was just like she had described. Softer than a yeti's. It was smoother than silk. If it had been attached to anyone else on the island I might have enjoyed this. Even if it was Alice. At the bare minimum Alice didn't make it her goal to make things as uncomfortable for others as possible. As I started rubbing the gel into her fur she let out a sigh.

"Aaah, that's it. Good job Oscar. That's much better than standing there like a piece of furniture."

She still smelled. Almost as much she had at the very start of the day. Being that close, breathing through my trunk, I could tell why she had the aura she did. The earthy part came from her sand bath. The cinnamon scent was from this gel I was spreading on her back. Not getting the oil out of her fur was because of her never using shampoo, leaving her smelling vaguely of sweat all the time. It was very unique, sure, but it was still strong. Pungent was a pretty good word for it. Not terrible, but also not exactly nice.

"Phoning Oscar, cat to elephant. Attention elephant." She scoffed. "Keep rubbing that stuff in. Don't get distracted."

I had slowed down by getting lost in my thoughts. I started to work the stuff in even faster than before. I didn't like this. Susie knew that. I didn't have to exactly spell it out to her. She was clever enough to know that everything about this situation made me feel uncomfortable. It took a while, but I had worked the gel into all the fur on her back. With that she took the jar back and began rubbing the gel over her arms. This was followed by her hair, shoulders, and her front. Once that was all done she put the lid back on and set it on the ledge of the tub. Was it over? Could I finally leave? I'd take scrubbing every inch of the house over this. She snapped her fingers with a flash of magical sparks. A dark red shirt instantly appeared, looking like it was too big for her. It had her pink star symbol on the back of it, and a group of three of them on the front. Once she had turned to look at me again, she did something that took me by suprise.

"Alright little guy. You did pretty good."

Once more I was caught off guard. It was only for a moment though. I adjusted my shirt and made an awkward step backwards, not wanting to be close to her.

"Th-thanks. I guess." I mumbled for no other reason than to not give her an excuse to insult me.

Her expression softened. Her trademark smug smirk faded away. She took a step towards me, and I instinctively took one backwards. Was she going to use magic on me? My instinct was to run, but the door was already shut by the time that occured to me. I figured that trying to avoid her in the small room was probably useless, so I stood my ground. She stepped in closer. By then she was only an inch away. The smell was overwhelming. Her presence was like standing in front of a wild bear that wanted to eat me.

"Oscar... do you think I'm cute?"

For the fifth time that evening I found myself blindsided by her. What did she just say? Her face looked almost thoughtful. As if she wanted a real, honest answer. I opened my mouth to respond, only to stop. Why was she asking? She knew I hated her. Of course I wouldn't find her cute. I was overwhelmed by how complex such a simple question could be. If I told her no she would probably be upset, but if I told the truth she might accuse me of lying. So I just did my best with my answer.

"Uh... I think that... just talking about how you look, yes. You're sort of cute."

It was her turn to look suprised. I saw the eyerows lift as if I had really caught her interest.

"Well, Oscar. If I was a bit nicer to you, would you think that I'm cuter?" She asked.

My emotions began fighting inside of me. She obviously wasn't going to really start treating me well. That was a wish not even a witch could make come true. It was in her nature to be this way. There was no changing who she was. She made that super obvious the entire time I'd been there at camp.

"Yeah, I would." I replied to her question, but doubting she ever could.

Her smile returned. Just like I knew it would. She couldn't go very long without breaking out into that mean-spirited grin. I could never have seen what she did next coming. Reaching behind herself, she tugged on the towel, causing it to fall to the floor. My imagination ran wild as I saw the shirt cover down to about her upper thigh. I'd been fighting it until this point, the thoughts of what she actually looked like in the nude. But that motion had opened the floodgates. I knew how her fur felt now. For a brief moment I could imagine how touching her legs would feel like. And more than that. Touching her front. Her waist. How the slopes of her felt if I were rubbing that conditioning gel into them. My face burned, and my stomach twisted itself into a knot inside of me. Her voice was smoother than before, not in her usual tone.

"Well little guy... in that case, I think maybe I'll start being a little nicer to you. Only in private though. Just so the other campers don't start thinking I'm playing favorites."

I quickly took my eyes from her midsection to her face, glueing them to her nose and not letting them wander anymore. Why wouldn't they stop! The thoughts wouldn't stop. It was like trying to plug a running faucet with a rag. I didn't want to think about Susie like that. I didn't even think of anyone like that, why her? It felt so wrong.

"Hey. You alright? Don't pass out." She asked me.

Her voice sounded truthful. There was no hidden meaning or mockery behind it. She genuinely just wanted to know about my well-being. Something that was adding even more stress to the growing inferno inside of me.

"Uuh... yeah." I replied unconvincingly.

Her head tilted to the side, but she didn't ask. Instead she pulled her wand out of her sleeve. I winced as she pointed it at me, and suddenly my pajamas were on me again.

"You can go home now Oscar. Don't forget what I said. When we're alone, me and you are friends now."

I didn't question her. I already wanted to get out of there. I wanted my space to work through this huge mountain of questions and confusing feelings. She pointed her wand at the door, letting me leave. Before I could she pointed at me again. This time a night shirt appeared in my hands, folded. It was hers by the looks of it.

"You can keep that. Sort of show we're friends now. Okay? Now get going before Betsy or Alice come in here."

There was no need to ask twice. I darted towards the front door as fast as I could. Sprinting out onto the path, I didn't even look back. I needed to leave. My first instinct was to tell Hedgehog, but I knew she was out with Betsy. I didn't trust anyone else enough to tell them what had just happened... so I was stuck. I'd just have to work this out myself.

 

* * *

 

Later that night I sat in my bed. Hedgehog still wasn't back from her day with Betsy. They were having their full moon festival again, so I had sort of expected this to happen. Not that it made me feel any better. Why did I feel like this? Why was Susie trying to be my friend? What was this weird sensation in my chest I got around her now? I didn't like the thoughts I'd had about her in her bathroom, but I remembered them so vividly. I'd stored Pajamas in a drawer for tonight. Because I was wearing Susie's night shirt this time.

I looked down at myself and tugged at the baggy fabric. It was soft. A moment passed before an impulse danced through my head. Before I could apply any conscious decision I found myself pulling the shirt up to my trunk. Without thinking, I sniffed it. It smelled exactly like Susie. Warm earth, cinnamon and sweat. It made the memories come back. Rubbing the gel over her back. Her complimenting me. Saying she'd be my friend. Dropping her towel around her ankles. Imagining how her body felt.

For a long moment I shut my eyes... letting it wash over me. Then my head caught up with what I was doing. I pulled the shirt over my head and threw it at the end of the bed, feeling dirty about what I'd just done. What was happening to me? Why was I having these thoughts?


	2. Susie's Special Helper

 Exercise is a pretty good way to take your mind off of things. It's always hard to dwell on stuff when you're heart's racing. My parents told me that one time, and they were right. For the most part. Some things just lingered no matter what. I thought that going on a run with Hedgehog would be the one thing to take my mind off of everything. Especially what happened a few days ago with Susie. I hadn't talked about it with anyone. Not even Pajamas. Nobody could know what was wrong with me. It was weird, and messed up. Hedgehog wouldn't even understand. She would probably try confronting Susie. The last thing that I wanted. This just had to go away with time.

I was all laced up, in my shorts and running shirt. Ready to head out on the running trail that led between here and the middle of the island. Everything looked like it was shaping up to be a pretty good day. Hedgehog was going to be running with me, I could take my mind off things. Maybe if we went slow we could chat while we ran? That would be pretty nice. I could tell her about how Alice had played video games with Max last night and she actually was really good at them. Maybe eventually we could get Alice to come play at my cabin with everyone else. I'd like that, especially after the monster babies incident.

A knock came to my door. I jumped off the bed once I saw it was hedgehog, falling into a stretch.

"Hey! Ready to outrun the sun?" Hedgehog asked, wearing her basketball uniform.

"Yup, I'm ready."

Both of us walked outside. Most of the camp was stuck in their cabins today due to the heat, but I really wanted to take my mind away from Susie. If I stayed in my cabin all I could do was think about it. I had the witch's shirt shoved underneath my mattress, where I had been trying to ignore it as much as possible. It took a lot of willpower though. Trying not to remember.

Soon me and Hedgehog were at the start of the trail. She crouched down, placing her hands in the dirt. I did likewise, planting my foot behind me, while another dug into the earth beneath me. I knew Hedgehog would probably beat me to the end of the trail, but that wasn't the point. I just wanted to run.

"On my mark." She said, then counted down. "Three... Two... One... Go!"

I decided that I would do my best to reach Hedgehog's pace. Sure she was faster than me, and had more endurance, but I should at least try. It all started off pretty well too. It didn't stay that way however. I was moving my legs a bit more than was normal for a leisurely jog. It didn't take longer than thirty seconds for me to realise that I was out of my depth. I was breathing harder than I should be, but I was still trying to keep up with her stride. There was clearly a reason she was so good at sports in general.

Soon I was lagging behind. Thankfully the breeze was strong that day. I was panting, trying to slow my pace to something that I could manage to keep up for the rest of the run. That didn't look like it was going to happen though. Hedgehog was slowly pulling ahead of me, further and further. The dry soil crunching beneath my shoes and the sun beating down on me did little to distract me from that fact. Slowly, I dropped further behind, being about four feet or so behind her now.

Then something happened that pulled me out of the situation. With one breath I was back in Susie's cabin. I was running my fingers through her fur, her back turned to me. Telling me I was doing a good job. Wearing only a towel around her waist. It had only taken a simple smell to yank me back through time. Back to Susie's cabin. The air coming off of Hedgehog in front of me. The smell of sweet, fresh sweat. I saw it glistening on her neck, rolling down her as she shrank into the distance. I slowed my jog... fading to a quick walk, then shuffling my feet. I was left standing there.

This was exactly what I hadn't wanted to happen. Hedgehog dissapeared around the curve of the path, leaving me standing there. I couldn't shake the feeling I had. The horrible shame. The deep rooted disgust I felt with myself. I turned around and began running back home. I didn't want this! Hedgehog shouldn't remind me of Susie. I shouldn't be thinking about Susie it all. She's my camp counsellor! Worse, she was an enormous jerk. I couldn't let this keep happening. But I couldn't tell Hedgehog about this. I couldn't tell anyone. Nobody could know I looked at Susie like that. About the thoughts I had, or the feelings inside me.

A few minutes later I burst through my cabin door. I threw my blinds down and drew the curtains. I locked every entrance, then quickly threw Pajamas into my top drawer. I couldn't let them know either. I sat on my bed and hugged my knees, pushing my face between them. This couldn't be happening. All I could think of was that smell. Warm cinnamon, damp earth and the tangy scent of sweat mingled with everything. It made me feel a fluttering in my chest and a strange sensation in my stomach. Susie standing there, bathing with her back turned to me. The scene consumed my mind's eye completely. It was all I could visualize.

I shouldn't be like this. It was all so wrong. I hugged my knees as tight as I could, tryin to dispel the images from my mind. To no avail. There was no helping me now. I was stuck like this. I felt shame and this new feeling inside of me, both fighting for control. My stomach flipped and I curled my fingers around my ears. This had to stop, I couldn't take it. The stress it was making me feel sick.

Tears started to flow. I wanted to be free of this, but there was nothing I could do. No matter how hard I tried I was pulled back to Susie's cabin, standing in her bathroom. I wanted to fight this but nothing was working. Thinking of my parents, trying to run with Hedgehog, hanging out with Max. None of it did anything. The moment I was alone, or something reminded me, I was back there. Susie had done more than make me her house helper. She'd put these emotions inside of me that I couldn't control. I pulled as hard as I could on my ears. Did this mean I just had to accept it?

The idea hurt me to even consider. It made  me want to hit my pillow until I passed out. No way I could just give in and start thinking about this normally. It was revolting. What else could I do though? Nothing worked. No matter how far I threw myself away from her, I fell back into Susie's gravity. Landing right back in her bathroom on that terrible day. Tears ran down my face by then, and I wiped them. I couldn't accept it. But there was nothing I could do.

An hour passed. Hopelesness began working with this new emotion inside of me, trying to beat the shame into submission. Soon both of them had subdued the other feelings. It left me with an empty sensation in my chest. The embarrassment became muffled and shallow. Like it was only echoing from somewhere deep inside. It had struggled as best it could, but ended up being defeated despite everything. I couldn't take it anymore. There was just nothing to help me. I had to face it. I had to accept the fact that I'd be haunted by this. I heard my decency somewhere inside of me telling me not to. Pleading for me to refuse. I just didn't know what else I could do, though. It was either to continue with this misery, or let myself confront this. I shut my eyes.

 It all happened so slowly. I was there, back in Susie's cabin. Standing there while she was having her sand bath. I was facing away from her. I took a deep breath and turned around, letting myself look at her. She was facing away from me. The witch knew I was staring though. She knew everything I did in her presence. She looked nice really. I remember when me and Hedgehog were little. We used to take baths sometimes. The last time I saw a girl like that was over four years ago now. Now it felt different to see someone older than me in the nude. A bit wrong. No small amount of shameful. Those were both emotions I'd lost in the last hour. Instead I stared. I never caught a glimpse at anything indecent, but I knew this was still as wrong as it got.

 Soon she turned the handle again. A snap of her fingers, and all the dust in her fur leapt away. It left her looking fluffy and soft. A panel slid out from the bottom of the tub as she stepped backwards. The sound of the sand falling through the grate below told me what would happen next. I looked away. I couldn't go that far. A moment later I heard her bare feet on the tile floor. Then a towel being tied around the cat's waist. Her having a seat. A glass jar being opened. I had already lived through all of this.

 I stepped forwards, preparing to relive this nightmare. She held out the jar to me. I took it and began to lather her back with the cinnamon-scented conditioner. At first I did it slowly. Like I had done the first time. As I continued my acceptance overwhelmed me. I couldn't help it. My hands began shaking. I could smell her. She was so close. It conjured so many images into my mind. The thought of lathering the rest of her body started to creep into my subconsciousness. I couldn't resist the pull she had on me. The shameful feelings surged inside of me, but I ignored them. Once I was done with her upper back I shifted down. I leaned in closer and began sniffing at her fur. My embarrassment vanished immediately, to be replaced by a soothing calm. That's what the scent brought me now.

 I couldn't control myself. Before long I had abandoned my duty of working the conditioner into her fur. I pushed my trunk between her fluffy shoulders and breathed deep. My whole body rejoiced. I started crying... shivering from head to toe. The tension melted away. The sensation made me release my held breath, but it came out as a pitiful sob. I placed my hands on the small chair she was sitting on, burying my face in her angelically soft coat. All the horrible feelings inside of me vanished. I knew that everything would be okay. There was nothing else I could do. I felt too weak to muster any resistance to the impulses. All my instincts told me to push my cheek against her back. I did what felt natural. I accepted my fate. Without thinking I yielded to my urges. Submitting was the sweetest release.

 "I'm proud of you... you'll always be my special little guy." Susie said.

 I opened my eyes. I was laying on my bed. Tears covered my face. My eyes felt like I'd been crying for hours. In my hands I held Susie's night-shirt, pushed tightly to my trunk. Regret started to flood me until I reigned it in. I shook my head. I wouldn't let myself feel bad about this. I was emotionally exhausted. I hugged the shirt like it was my most prized possession, making sure it was right up to my face. That sweet smell. It took every problem I had and made it fade away. There was nothing like it. There never would be any replacement for me. I'd keep it forever. If I ever needed to calm down I'd always have it by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. Susie's Corrupted Helper

 "Okay Oscar let's just start from the beginning." Betsy said, leafing through her notebook.

There was something uncomfortable about being in Betsy's cabin at that time of the day. I'd never been alone with her. She'd brought me here to talk. That had been what she'd told me when we had left my cabin. It was late in the day. The sun was on the horizon. Something didn't seem right about being called out right now. With the sun starting to set, Betsy had a few lights on in her home. That didn't actually make anything better though. All the curtains, shutters and blinds were closed. The skylight to her cabin wasn't covered though. It revealed the dark blue sky above, with the moon slowly rising to cast his silver light down on the island. I shifted in my seat to try and get more comfortable. A lamp on a nearby stand cast a golden light over the scene. Another sat over by Betsy's bed. I could at least assume it was her bed. It was really just a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor. Looking over there, it was possible to see one of Hedgehog's quills. Why had Hedgehog been there?

 Betsy clearing her throat brought me back to focus on her. It was hard though. I didn't want to talk. Especially about the topic I believed she had in store. The backpack I had taken to carrying around felt like it was weighted with an anvil. Inside was Susie's shirt. The same one I'd been using every night for the last week to coax me to sleep. How had Betsy figured it out? Was she actually spying on me?

 "Oscar, it's come to me attention that you are starting to behave strangely. It's actually starting to worry your friends a bit. So as your camp counsellor I wanted to talk to you. See what's wrong. I'm not here to pester you or tell you what's wrong or right. I just want to know what's going on with you. So... I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and I'd like it if you could answer as honestly as possible. Okay?"

I felt myself starting to break out into a sweat. This was awful. I could feel her already starting to pry at my insecurities. I couldn't let this happen. It felt like I had just made peace with myself for being lulled to sleep at night by my camp counsellor's smelly night-shirt. Just thinking that to myself was enough to make me embarrassed. Sure I could do it without even a bit of shame when I was alone. But admitting it to someone else was totally different.

"I'll take that silence as a sign to start." She said, tapping her pen on her notebook. "Last week you went to Susie's cabin to be her 'House Helper' because you lost a bet with her. What exactly did you do there?"

My grip tightened on the chair beneath me. I couldn't do this. I'd get in trouble right? Telling on Susie? If I did would that mean she'd never let me back in her cabin again? Even worse, could it mean that she would feel like I betrayed her?

"I cleaned her bathroom, a-and her living room." I lied.

That had felt awful. Betsy was the nicest witch my a long shot. She was also great friends with Hedgehog. But she couldn't know. There was no way I could ever tell her the truth about what I did. A small chime was heard. A totally clear note that rang out through the air. Betsy tapped her wand on the table in front of us. I felt a shiver run from my ears to me toes. This was bad. I'd forgotten that even though she was the nicest witch, she still meant business.

"That was a lie. Oscar I'm going to ask you only once to be honest with me okay? This is really for your own good. Since we're going to all be completely honest with ourselves here, I'll tell you what I know. Susie took you to her house last week for one day to be her so-called 'House-Helper'. You left there with one of Susie's shirts. You've been sleeping with that shirt since you got it. Hedgehog came to me worried about it. She talked with your pajamas and they're worried too, and they filled her in on when all this started happening. That's what I'm going on." Betsy leaned forwards, resting her elbows on the table. "So... just tell me what happened."

I thought about it a second. There was no way to tell her a lie. I could maybe not give her the whole truth, but that could only get me so far. She'd make me answer if she sensed I wasn't giving her enough. Betsy was really smart too. Too smart for me to just mislead. She was almost as good as Hedgehog when it came to investigative work. At least from what I heard. That meant I didn't have much of a chance. I could either tell her the truth with a few details left out, or I could sit there all night. Possibly with her using magic to discover exactly what had happened from anything I did give her. With a deep breath I accepted my fate.

"Okay! It went like this..."

 

* * *

 

There's at least 3 doors to my cabin. You can prettymuch expect someone to come from the first two at any time. The third was a door that led to a dimensional portal. So the same odds roughly applied. There was one thing that really bugged me though. Was when nobody bothers to use them. Alice was the worst purpetrator when it came to this. Betsy had only done it once before she got the picture. So it was actually sort of a suprise whenever she did it again. The second time in a really long time. There I was sitting there watching Gander High and all the sudden she comes in, points her wand at the tele and turns it off like she owns the place. At first I'm totally dumbfounded. Shocked at first, but then I told her off.

 "Oi! What's the big idea I was getting to the good part!" I shouted at her.

 Betsy stamped her foot on the floor loudly and crossed her arms. She did that whenever she got angry. It was the equine in her coming out. At first she was silent. Then, like a tsunami crashing to shore after the water had receded, she shouted.

"Who exactly do you think you are Susie?! You can't go around doing whatever you want to the campers! Especially not Oscar. He's too young for you to be tricking him into your cabin and doing such innapropriate things!"

I had just been reaching for my popcorn when she spoke. I dropped my hand and stood up, pointing right at her nose as I approached. Nobody was going to tell me what I could and couldn't do in my house. Especially not some shy girl who belonged in a preschool creative writing class.

"I think I'm the head camp counsellor. Besides that, don't go spouting the rules at me whenever you don't follow them yourself Betsy!" With all the force I could muster I mashed my finger right into her nose, forcing her to flinch. "You and Hedgehog get together once a week and do who know's what inside of your cabin all day and night. I even saw you holding hands once walking around camp. So don't you go turning the rules around when you don't even follow them!"

Predictably, she stepped away. Her expression shifted from shaken to indignant as she thought of something to say. A moment later she replied.

"Me and Hedgehog are different. She's a werewolf now and spending time with her is important for her development. And I'm her friend! We were holding hands as friends! You lured Oscar to your house and scared him half to death, then you took a shower right in front of him! That's messed up Susie! You can't do those things to a camper. He's young and really impressionable. You gave him a weird fascination with how you smell too. He thinks it's what calms him down when he's stressed and he needs it to fall asleep. He has weird dreams about you. Susie, you really screwed up! Take responsibility! You can't mess around with someone's head like that!"

My thoughts hit a sharp right turn. Then they flew off a cliff. Nosediving right into a sea of satisfaction. A couldn't help but grin whenever I heard Betsy reveal the truth. Had I really done that much to Oscar? I knew he was a pretty dumb elephant. This seemed like such a stretch though. Plus I'd given him some weird fascination with how I smelled too? I was going to grind his nose into the dirt with that. I'd love every minute of it.

"Really? Tell me more about what he's feeling." I implored her to go on.

"Well he sniffs the shirt you gave him to sleep at night, and he has dreams about when he was your house-" Betsy cut of as she realized what I was doing. "Hey! I said you can't do that anymore Susie! I'm not going to let you! If I hear about you going near Oscar again I swear I'll... I'll tell Alice!"

I shoved my hands out in front of me, shaking my head. That was the worst possible thing that could be done. It would benefit neither of us. It was like burning an entire forest down to get rid of a single tree. Alice couldn't keep a secret to save her life. Handing over our secrets to her would be like entrusting Pepper with one of our magic wands.  

"Woah there Betsy! You and I both know that is a terrible idea!" I tried reasoning with her. "Why can't we just agree to have our fun seperate from each other?"

She crossed her arms, fuming. "Because you're turning one of the campers into a dysfunctional mess because it suits you, Susie! Hedgehog is still the same as she was, just with me being her friend. Oscar literally can't sleep well at night without having your shirt over his face."

That sentiment probably didn't have the effect Betsy wanted. The idea of Oscar pushing his nose into my clothes for comfort was actually something that brought me no end of happiness. I had to actively force myself not to smile. I never actually fancied myself someone that would like a younger boy sniffing her body, but if it meant I had Oscar by his proverbial trunk I'd hold it over his head forever. Just the thought of him pathetically approaching me with a request to smell me... it made me bite my bottom lip. I latched onto that idea. Him being that pitiful. Submissive and begging for me to satiate his dependence on me.

"Okay look I'll see what I can do about it."

With that I sat down again and turned the television back on. I needed to cool down. Keep my head in the right space to keep being able to hold this together. I had Oscar where I wanted him but I couldn't let Betsy interfere too much. If she did I would be knee deep in problems. The least of which would be her telling Alice. The worst might be her telling the whole camp I abused that stupid little elephant. It wasn't abuse if he liked it. They needed to get that into their heads. Not like he was going to be doing much else besides messing around with Hedgehog and his other friends all summer. Not being useful to anyone. Being so punchable. The urge to grip his dumb ears and squeeze until I left bruises on them overwhelmed me. As Betsy vanished from the room I threw my remote at the television, causing it to explode. I didn't even wince as the glass was flung all over the floor. These urges made me hate Betsy more. I wanted to punish that cursed elephant for making me feel like this.

I wasn't supposed to feel for him. I didn't want to find him endearing. Worse, I found his friend Hedgehog to my liking too. Worst part about the situation was that I didn't even understand why. It didn't even make any sense. I was almost two hundred years old. Why on earth would I find either of the two to be even slightly nice? I viewed the rest of the camp as a herd of sniveling children. Especially that panda. I wanted to take that panda and throw it off a cliff sometimes. If only I could without getting in huge trouble for murdering an endangered species. The rest were passable at least. Those two stood head and shoulders above the rest. I was almost jealous of Betsy for getting Hedgehog to herself. Without even having to do anything to manipulate her.

With a groan of exasperation I got up off the couch. I couldn't take this. If I couldn't be around Oscar to make him feel like dirt normally, I would do it in his dreams. Betsy had mentioned that he was having strange night visions about me already. So it'd basically be impossible for them to tell if I messed around with those. Given I was the subject of them, it would be cake to slip into them. My visage alone was distinct enough to inject myself into his mind in the middle of the night. While he slept. Helpless. Even this had me thinking about Oscar. Laying there waiting for me to come in and grip his stupid ears until my fingers were sore.

Turning heel, I went to my room. This needed my crystal ball. With a flick of my wand my window shut, shutters slammed and curtains drew. The desk at the back would do nicely. I retrieved the artifact quickly from my closet and set everything up. This was going to be cake. With a whispered word I began searching the ethereal realm for Oscar's dreams. They'd have me in them so they would stand out a lot. Some people were dreaming about drowning in the lake. I recognized Hedgehog's dream of her and Betsy laying in a field under the full moon. Dumb mutt. Eventually I arrived at one that had me in it. It wasn't the one that I had expected though. In the dream I was terrorizing a certain panda. I left that dream be. I was already doing my job there. I needed to find that elephant's.

At long last I located him. In a dream that was just getting started, he was standing there in the bathroom with me in a towel and my long night-shirt. Immediately I slipped into my proper place there. Oscar looked like he was happy to see me. I recognised that this was where I gave him the shirt. The same one that he used every night to lull himself to sleep. I was going to shake that up. By the look on this silly ding-dong's face he expected me to poof that shirt into my hand and give it to him. Just like I'd done in reality. My feet felt cool on the tile floor. The realism of a dream based off of reality was nice. I was hijacking it though. I was going to pull him where he didn't want to go. Where he had never gone before. I spoke up.

"I was thinking about giving you a shirt of mine... as a sort of souvenir for tonight. But I have a better idea Oscar. I think we both know what you really want." 

The look on his face changed slowly. Morphing from what it had once been into an unsure expression. I let a grin take over my face. This was what I wanted. Him on the backfoot. Not sure of what he wanted or if he could come out with it. To see the comfort evaporate from him was sweeter than sugar.

"U-uh, I. Um. You see." He stumbled over his sentences. "I was thinking that. Recently I've found that you sort of..."

He trailed off. I stepped towards him, slamming the door shut behind him with a flick of my finger. My eyes narrowed. Lowering my voice to make sure I threw him off, I spoke again.

"Oh? Found me what Oscar? You can tell me anything. Just us here. All alone. Me and you."

His cheeks turned red as I pushed myself close to him. He was backed against the door with nowhere to go. I pushed my finger to his trunk, leaning in close to his face. This was so much sweeter than I'd imagined. I was honestly starting to get a bit excited. My heart was beating loudly. Pulse racing in my ears. Everything I'd wanted this summer was right there for me to take. This silly elephant had no idea. That to me was the cherry on the top of the sundae. He simply didn't know what I was doing to him. I knew he could smell me when I was this close. His face grew even more flushed whenever I put my hand close to his trunk. That curious little sniffing organ he had.

"Susie... I think that you... u-um, smell good." He confessed, his trunk nudging my hand.

I could feel him inhaling. I narrowed my eyes. My smile grew even wider. This was the delicous confession I'd wanted. My other hand slammed against his chest. Pinned against the door, he was helpless as I pushed my body in closer to his. His trunk got pushed right against my chest. I let my real contempt leak out.

"Y'know that's pretty strange Oscar. Sniffing your camp counsellor. Doesn't seem like something friends would do either. Honestly it seems a little pathetic. Especially with you blushing like that. Makes me feel weirded out."

I saw his hope go out like a lit match being shoved into a cup of water. He reached out, trying to tug at the door handle. At his current level of stress most would wake up. I wouldn't let him though. He had to suffer. I needed him to experience the discomfort I craved. I needed to see his face reflect the sheer pressure I was putting on him. Realizing there was no escape, he turned back to me.

"I'm sorry Susie I won't bring it up again I swear!"

I let the smile fall from my face. I reached up with a hand, brushing it underneath his trunk. My soft fingers rubbed over it. I was content with letting it graze my upper chest. I got it to stay near my shoulders as I whispered to him. I made sure my voice reflected the contempt I had for him. At the same time my words were picked very carefully. They'd stab his pride with a serrated fish-hook and yank until something snapped inside him. While also letting him know he had the option.

"Oscar I'm not mad at all. Why would you think that? I just think it's sort of pathetic. If it's what makes you happy though, sure. Come in here close. Sniff away. Smell me like the naughty elephant you are. Since this is how you treat new friends and all. Go ahead."

I saw tears starting to spring into his eyes. I'd hit deep. Putting down his ability to treat friends normally. Belittling the one thing he found solace in. Acting like I was disgusted with him had been the real icing on the cake. I could see his stress levels boiling over. He couldn't take much more. I began to push against him. I was actually starting to feel the heat building in my face. Those waterworks were doing something to me. I didn't understand it completely, but I knew I loved it. Seeing him in misery just satisfied something deep inside. Made my breath start to come in just a bit heavier. Especiallly when he was torn between what he wanted most desperately and any sense of pride he had. I felt him breathe deeply through his trunk near my shoulder. The telltale shiver that went through him told me everything I needed to know. 

"Susie... please let me smell you! I can't tell you why, I just need it!" He confessed. "I'll do anything! Just please Susie. I can't... my stomach hurts I'm so stressed right now..."

I wanted to cement this. I could feel myself starting to lose it. My grip on the situation was sliding away. Now that he was starting to cry things changed. Tears began to streak down his face. With my sweetest victory in hand I could relish in what I'd created. A miserable little bundle of anxiety that could only resolve itself with me. My presence was the only thing that soothed him. I was the thing he woke up to in the morning to crave. Just like that, I felt a fluttering in my chest. This was what I desired so very badly. Him wrapped around my finger. All my strings around him to make him dance like a puppet. I was everything he desired. The smell of me alone soothed his frayed nerves. He'd do anything for me. Unable to resist the urge, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in close to me.

I couldn't imagine what this would feel like until it was happening. That amazing feeling of Oscar pressed against me. I always knew I was the most important person in the camper's eyes, but to him I was a goddess. He buried his trunk against my neck and inhaled deeply. I felt a shiver run from his ears to his toes, fingers shaking as he gripped my shoulders. To him I was everything. He was bawling right in front of me. It almost made me feel guilt for bringing him to this. It was the only real solace he could seek. Even then I could tell he was crying because of the shame. It was a fact that only turned me on more.

My heartbeat got even more frantic. I needed more. I craved more. I'd come so very far but nothing was standing out to me as a place where I could stop. Could I take this all the way? I wanted to try. The overwhelming urge was there. It lit my chest on fire and intensfied as I felt Oscar stepping in to push his whole body against mine. I couldn't take it. I could vaguely feel a certain spot on him pushed against me. There couldn't be any holding back. This was all just a dream anyways. With my left hand I dropped my towel. He didn't notice until he went to hug me back. His face lit up red. I didn't care for his bashfulness. I was impatient. He gasped and opened his mouth to stutter something out. I didn't care to listen. I reached out and gripped the back of his head, pulling him in right against my neck. I brushed my fingers over his smooth, soft ears. I gave him an impatient, demanding whisper.

"Reach your hand beneath my shirt Oscar." I commanded.

I heard the very beginning syllable of confusion. Even in his current state, so deep into the smell of me, I could tell he had doubts. That couldn't stand. With a snap of my fingers I robbed him of his voice. He'd obey or else. With shaking hands my little elephant reached up beneath my shirt. The very first touch sent a lightning strike of stimulation. He had no idea what he was doing of course, but he'd found that special spot. All the way at the front. By then I was soaking wet, something that made his eyes go wide. He probably only had the vaguest idea of what was going on. Not that I cared. I shot him a look to keep going, while I pulled him in closer in our embrace. He shut his eyes, breathing in my scent while he began fumbling between my legs.

I couldn't help but start to moan. This was exactly what I'd needed. Oscar was hardly experienced. The elephant was practically drunk off of the aroma I gave off as well. It led to what felt like pathetic fumblings and ignorant pushing of his fingers to try and find his way inside. I wouldn't have it any other way though. Soon I stepped back and fell down, summoning a small mattress beneath us with a snap of my fingers. I gave him a glare that told him to keep going. He was mine now. If he ever wanted to smell me again he'd obey. I had to actively bite my bottom lip to prevent myself from moaning. I needed to not give him any hints as to what felt good. He was just a stupid kid trying to figure out what he was doing. That was half of the fun for me. Knowing he was ignorant of what was going on. Just knowing he was pleasing the object of his worship.

This carried on for ages. He kept working me up all the way to the point of no return, then would wander away from the really stimulating parts to slide his fingers around the outside edges. Slick sounds echoed lightly around the bathroom. Eventually he got the general idea that he was supposed to push his fingers deeper. Everything went so quickly after that. Soon I felt his forefinger push all the way towards the top, then slide downwards. It slowly worked its way into me, making me gasp for air. What really sent me over was his thumb finding a place right on the button. I couldn't help but cry out that time. Despite my best efforts I couldn't keep things like that a secret for long. That was the same manuever I'd done with my own hand for ages when I was feeling pent up. Now he was there doing it to me. I was too close to the edge. He just had to keep going and I'd be sent headlong over the limit.

Things started happening without me thinking about them. First I grabbed Oscar and pushed my lips to his. Both of us were shivering uncontrollably. I was to the point where I was ready to give this little elephant my very first orgasm since camp had started. He was gonna be my special little guy. Mine alone. I was going to be the only thing that he'd care about by the end of the summer. The smell of my fur and the feeling of my body in his hands would be the only thing on his mind. From the moment he got up to the second he fell asleep. Even in his dreams I'd haunt him. With one last light slide of his thumb between my legs I cried out, letting go of him.

I woke up violently in my chair. I couldn't waste any time! I'd let go of the spell like a complete idiot. I snapped my fingers, clothes dropping to the floor as I threw myself onto the bed. I began to desperately work myself as much as I could. Treating my delicate button as roughly as I could while my fingers treated my insides to as vicious an experience as I could without hurting myself. I thrusted my hips into my hands. Over and over I pushed my head into my pillows and moaned that elephant's name. Oscar. I'd break him to be mine. Next dream we had together I'd assault him and show him what the thing between his legs was meant for. Who it belonged to. That stupid little boy would pay for making me feel things. For the time being I needed release. Badly.


	4. Susie's Submissive Helper

It had been a really long week. I felt antsy and stressed. I found myself tapping my foot the entire time I was on the bench at basketball practice. The dreams I'd been having had stopped. Susie wasn't coming to see me in my sleep anymore. For the time I had been having those strange visions, everything had been just fine. Every day had been a fresh start. The nights were restful. The shirt that Susie had given me become optional for the most part. I never had to carry it around for stress relief. Now that my midnight encounters with her had vanished, I found myself growing anxious. The shirt that she had given me did its job for the most part. I could get myself to sleep at night. The imitation was always so vague compared to the real thing though. Over time the scent of her had evaporated into almost nothing. A fraction of how useful it had been the first few days since the incident.

By the time I was going back to my cabin, I could feel a headache starting. I wasn't used to being this stressed. Hedgehog was starting to wonder what was wrong with me. The others were starting to think something was up too. It was so hard to try and keep things casual around them. My stomach felt tight, but somehow my appetite wasn't there, even with lunch being six hours behind me. The crunching of dry soil underneath my shoes reminded me of where I was. Without much thought I navigated my way back to the place I saw as home. Or at the very least, as close as it got. Even there I wasn't really that free. Pajamas was still there. They were the worst about this new situation. They have a pretty good idea of what was up, but I had taken to letting pajamas stay underneath my bed with a curtain around it. Their own sort of bedroom to keep them out of my business.

It felt sort of wrong to be keeping this a secret from everyone. I knew they were just worried about me. That much I could understand. I'd be really upset if Hedgehog were to keep something like this from me. I could totally understand though. I'd probably want to butt my head in where she didn't want it. The urge to be a hero would take over. Just like she'd do the same for me. It was better to keep it all a secret. Even if it ate away at me. With Susie involved there could be no interference. Everyone's summer could be made ten times worse if I messed up. I had to listen to my gut on this one. It told me that keeping this strictly private was best. Too much was at stake. Nobody would look at me the same afterwards either.

I opened my door to the cabin. I was starting to accept that it would be a boring afternoon. Maybe I'd take a nap with Susie's night-shirt again. Those always did a good job of calming me down. Until my nose caught a familiar smell. Cinnamon. My hand had just pushed the door away. I froze in place. The door shut. A lock that hadn't been there before slid into place. My curtains drew tight. Shutters closed. Blinds threw themselves downwards. My room was doused in darkness. Even without me being able to see, I could smell it. Why it would be today in particular was a mystery to me. Nothing made it special. Just another weekday. That didn't matter to Susie though. If she deemed a day special, then I wasn't in any position to disagree. My bedside lamp flicked on. Anything around my room that had previously been alive now lacked a face. Pajamas were folded on top of my dresser. My alarm-clock sat idly on my night stand.

Most importantly, Susie was there. Wearing a long maroon night shirt that went to her mid thighs. She was sitting on the edge of my bed and watching me with an expression I knew too well. Her legs and arms crossed tightly. All I could do at that moment was swallow the lump developing in my throat. Mentally preparing myself, I met her eyes. She already wore that expectant look. It was so different from my dreams. In those it had always happened at her cabin. Now we were all alone in my own room. In a way it felt like I should have a little more control. Maybe a bit more of a say in what I could do. That wasn't the case however. If I tried to have any sort of will over hers, I'd be turned into a stuffed doll for her to keep on her shelf. She'd promised me such in the nights she'd haunted my blissful nightmares. Whenever she spoke it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Come here." She demanded.

My feet moved without my input. As I drew closer the scent of her grew stronger. I could get a better look at her. The angelically soft fur she had made me want to reach out to touch her. The only thing that kept me from doing that was the fact that this was reality. Not my dreams. All of this was really happening. The tension in my shoulders and neck began to ease as I stood near her. The way she looked at me softened. I let out an audible sigh. I thanked all the stars in the sky. She was lightening up. I feared I had done something wrong. Locking her eyes with mine, she un-crossed her arms. Then her legs. I flicked my eyes down to see the motion of them. The way she was sitting, coupled with the movement, made her shirt move up her frame slightly. Dangerously close to exposing herself. I felt a burning in my face. Why had I looked? Her words made me wince, but her voice told me that it would be okay.

"Eager little guy, huh...? I suppose it's been a second since I've seen you. Eyes up here for a sec."

I pulled my eyes back up towards her face. She was actually smiling now. It was too tempting to not reply with my own. It felt good to smile back at her. In a way, it was like admitting I liked her. There had never been the chance to say that in the time we'd been together. She reached out her hand, brushing it on the underside of my trunk. The sensation made me shiver. The intoxcating smell of cinnamon, sweat and damp earth filled my nose. That was her special scent. I couldn't ignore it no matter how hard I tried. That mixture of aromas had haunted me ever since the incident. My sleep wasn't the same without its presence. Dreams weren't as satisfying. The hours didn't add up the right way. Without thinking, I leaned forwards against her hand. I wasn't strong enough to resist what was happening. Before I knew it I had my eyes shut. The end of my trunk was pressed against her hand. I heard her whisper to me while I took deep breaths, cherishing the time I had in her presence.

"Knees."

Without really giving any thought, I knelt in front of the bed. My head was level with her hip. The blush I wore deepened. I hadn't actually had this sort of view of her before. Even in all my dreams I hadn't seen above her upper thigh. Despite my best efforts, my eyes focused on what was between her legs. Her fur was trimmed around that special spot. Letting me see it was truly a blessing. My breath came out as a slight pant as I caught the smell. The scent made my head swim. Her usual aura was nothing compared to this. Like her typical musk, made even more pungent. My toes curled, reminding me I still had my shoes on. I began to feel a tension in my briefs. I almost felt myself whimper. This wasn't fair. When I thought it couldn't get any more amazing she always found a way to work her hook in a bit deeper.

Self-control abandoned me for a moment. I rested my trunk on her leg, then brought my face in closer. I wanted this. No, I absolutely needed this. My whole being felt light as a feather. I was breathing like I had just sprinted there from basketball practice. Whatever had been on my mind before this was being drowned out by Susie's presence. I'd lost this battle a long time ago. Ever since I'd first began using her shirt to get myself to sleep. Just before I could use the end of my trunk to touch her most private spot, I felt her hand rest itself on my forehead. My body froze. I needed permission to do this. For the briefest moment I had forgotten my place. It hurt me on at emotional level to tear my gaze away, back towards her face.

The expression she wore was smug. Her grip slid backwards, pushing her thumb to my sensitive ear. Her hand tightened around it. I let out a whine as she yanked me away from her, distancing my trunk from the source of the smell. I could just barely touch it to her knee if I really tried. Tears began to build. I couldn't take this. Locking eyes with her, I could see she had done this on purpose. The witch knew my fixation. How she controlled me with it. There would be absolutely no mercy. Her voice made me want to break down in tears.

"No. Shoes and clothes off."

She released me. Without hesitation I stripped down to just my undershirt and briefs, sitting in front of her on my knees once more. I got slightly closer to her as I fulfilled her orders. My trunk just barely touched her lower-most thigh. I could see up her long shirt, letting me know she was starting to get more wet. This was what she liked. Even though I hated it. No matter what I had to suffer for her enjoyment. I hated this in so many ways. The humiliation of her bringing me to heel like I was her pet. I was too stiff between my legs to hide it though. In spite of everything my body told me to obey. For the release. To get to smell her again. Because I craved that sweet scent. The comfort it brought me. The touch of her fur. Her voice whenever she commended my weakness.

The tears of frustration that I had felt building went away as I she tolerated my advance. I slid my trunk between her thighs and breathed deep. They were so soft. Smelled so heavily of her. The individual ingredients of her telltale scent came together to make my stress melt away. For almost a solid minute I sat there. My breath came in heavy pants. My mind drowned in happiness. Ratonal thought was drowned out. My heart tapped against my ribcage rhythmically. I was so stiff between my legs it almost hurt. That wasn't really why I loved this... but there was no denying what it did to my body. She stimulated every last bit of me. Set everything on edge. Made me so vulnerable to her.

While I sat there with my eyes closed, she shifted her foot forwards. I let out a sharp gasp as one of her toes pushed against the fabric of my boxers. Through it she'd found my other, smaller trunk. My instinct guided my hips backwards. Then I remembered what my place was. I was the one crouched on my knees. She was the one I worshipped. A muffled groan escaped me as I let my hips move back beneath me. Her foot pushed it hard against my lower stomach. The friction was uncomfortable. I looked up at her to see a mocking smirk. Meeting her eyes made me twitch down there. She relished this. My body acknowleged the stimulation. I wanted to cry again. She was getting more aroused by the second. I knew she wouldn't stop.

An involuntary whine escaped me. Her hand extended again. I expected her to push me away, but I was met instead with her gripping my ears. First the left, then the right. Both hands tightened around the sensitive spots. Her toes pushed harder between my legs. I began to whimper. Without warning her grip on my ears got even stronger, sending shooting pains through my body. Susie used them to pull my head in closer to her lap. My trunk pushed roughly against the outer edge of her wet crease. The smell was overwhelming. The pain was still there, though. Tears leapt to my eyes. Her foot continued to crush my smaller trunk between her toes and my lower stomach. There were already bruises on my ears, I could tell. Despite my effort to keep quiet, I couldn't take it.

"S-Susie... please!" I begged.

My head was wrenched backwards fast enough to make me dizzy. Her hands released me, leaving the spots she'd been holding aching and sore. I was trying not to cry in front of her. My buttom lip quivered. Her foot was still crushing my stiff malehood through the fabric of my briefs. The smile on her face grew wider. My eyes met hers as tears began to flow. Why did she have to do this? I couldn't handle it. The way she toyed with my body and emotions went beyond cruelty. All I wanted was comfort. The smell of her, and the soft texture of her fur. The things she had made me rely on to function. The temptations that I couldn't resist anymore. Addictions she had pushed on me.

I sniffed, wiping my eyes. With the utmost caution, I tried to rest my head on her lap again. My breathing was going back to normal. Maybe I could just rest my head there for a bit. An hour perhaps. More if she was very generous. She'd inflicted her pain. I deserved relaxation now. The time I spent with her was paid for in my tears. She had gotten some, so I hoped it was enough. Again she reached out and gripped my ears. My trunk gave a tiny sniff of her leg before the cat once more seperated me from her body. This time I moved with her so it didn't hurt so much. She released my left ear and reached her hand beneath the base of my trunk, pulling on it to force me to look upwards. Right into her eyes.

"Oscar... take off your briefs. Get into bed."

My eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. Was she really going to do that? By the time that I looked down at my briefs, then back to her, I knew the answer. Of course she was doing this. Everything had been leading up her finally claiming my body. Up until this point I had been submitting what I wanted. Giving her access to whatever she demanded, as she demanded it. It was time for my unconditional surrender. I could expect nothing in return for this. No exchange would happen. It certainly wasn't a trade of any sort.

For a moment I pondered over my options. I had the ability to choose here. For once in my life. I could refuse. Then she might make me do it. If she didn't... if I just ran away, what then? I'd have to hide from her the rest of the summer. I'd miss Hedgehog and the others. On top of that Susie might make the lives of everyone around me miserable. Stacked on top was the idea of living without her. I wouldn't have the smell of her to calm my anxiety. I'd dissolve into a barely functioning ball of frayed nerves. Contrasted with what would happen if I accepted. I could let Susie have her way. The witch would claim that part of me. Probably use it for something. Her own messed up enjoyment, probably. Then she'd reward me with the sweet smell of her. I'd be able to rest against her. To sleep better than I had all week. The choice was clear.

I sidled away and began wrestling off my briefs. It only took me a moment, they hardly fit me. I got to my feet without thinking about it. No time to really stop. Pondering over this would make me freeze up. My stomach was already starting to feel like it was in my throat. Her hand reached out, pulling me back in front of her by my ear. Both of them were painfully sore by that point. It was all I could do to not cry out in protest. The witch stood me in front of her, drinking in the sight. All I had was my shirt. I looked away. I wasn't really much to look at down there. That was what I told myself. The way her eyes lit up made me reconsider though. Her voice sent a pulse of pleasure through my stiff, ready trunk.

"I think it's really cute Oscar. You should've showed me before. I like it."

My breath caught in my throat. She took out her wand while I thought about that. Did she really find it attractive? Before I could think about it, she pushed her wand to it. Like she was measuring. At the touch of the cold stick I winced. Nothing had ever touched me down there like that. I was already as big as I could possibly be. I couldn't even imagine it getting any more firm. The way it moved when she touched it made me blush. Each pulse, timed with my heartbeat, made it quiver. I tended to ignore it whenever things got like this. I could touch it to make myself feel nice, but doing it too much made me sore. I knew what the purpose of my penis actually was. The basics of its purpose. I couldn't say I was super into it though. Not when it was just myself.

Susie took her wand away once she was done having her fun with it. For a tiny moment I felt dissapointed when she took her hand back. That didn't last long though. She patted the bed beside her once she was ready. I didn't need to be asked twice. The sooner that I did what she wanted, the sooner I could relax. Cuddle and sniff the witch in peace. I sat down beside her, only for her to push me back more. I sidled to the center of the bed. Once again doubt crept into my mind. Was she not satisfied by what had happened before? She'd bruised my ears. If that wasn't enough... I was afraid to wonder what was.

Before I could actually anticipate her next order, she flicked her wand. My briefs that I'd deposited on the floor leapt up onto the bed, then transformed into two segments of rope. My heart began hammering in my chest. Before I could move, each one wrapped around my wrists. I was pulled backwards. My head hit the pillow before I could react. I fruitlessly before I realized that the ropes had fastened tightly around my bedposts. My arms were stuck extended outwards. My eyes went back to Susie. Her smile, the same one that had been so inviting a few seconds ago, had broken into a sadism-laced smirk.

I let out a tiny whimper. Like a small cry for mercy. My version of pleading with her. The moment I was tied in place there wasn't any hope left. She was about to use my body like it was her personal toy. Her hand reached out to my leg, tracing a finger up my thigh. The stimulation echoed through my whole body. The smooth digit trailed its way upwards until it met my stiff trunk. I tried not to moan as she took a firm grip on it. When I thought she had a tight handle on my malehood, it suddenly grew agonizing. Too much pressure. It was too sensitive to handle like that. Her fingers were like a vice. Crushing the shaft against her palm. No wonder my ears were bruised. My soft, sensitive body was weak and small compared to hers. She was older and stronger.

Each pulse of my malehood sent a jolt of aching pain through me. I wanted her to let go. Without thinking, I began pulling my legs in, shutting them. Her eyes widened. The smile she wore grew from merely malicious to outright malevolent. From that moment forwards I regretted ever trying to resist. The best thing I could've done had been to lay there like a limp doll for her to play with. Instead I had to suffer. With a flick of her wand, a mound of pillows appeared under my upper back. This propped me up slightly. For a quick second she released the trunk between my legs. Before I could think about how happy I was, she had already moving. She moved behind me, sitting between me and the pillows.

For just a moment I thought I'd get what I wanted. A long session of her cuddling against me. Hugging me from behind. Of course that wasn't going to happen though. I felt one of her hands reach around my midsection. The feeling of her hand reuniting with my rod was enough to make me groan. As she adjusted her grip my voice raised to a yelp. I could feel the bumps of her chest on my back. She was just a teen, I knew. She wasn't going to have much there. That didn't change the difference in strength between us. She was strong enough to keep me pinned to her no matter how much I struggled. I tried to pull my legs back up to my chest, but that was met with a swift twist of my ear. She'd have her fun, or else.

I gasp was wrung out of my lungs when she pulled her hand up, then slammed it back down into my loin. It was too much! My eyes began watering. She was being too rough. I couldn't take more of that. It'd kill me. No way that I'd last in this position. Without warning she repeated the motion. Forwards, then slamming back. The slap of her hand impacting my tender nether sounded like it echoed around my cabin. I couldn't see her, but with her head right beside mine, I could hear her breath picking up. I had a pretty good idea of how aroused she was just based off of how rough she was being. Soon she began in earnest. The rhythm picked up. I began to pant in time with the pace. Tears began streaming down my face. The only noise was her having her way with me, and my reaction to it.

Before long I felt sore. It hurt to keep doing this. I wasn't ready for this much stimulation. My entire loin hurt and ached. I felt a pressure building between my legs though. I had an idea of what was to come. How much more pain would I have to endure before it ended? It already felt like my body was being broken apart. Despite all the stimulation I felt and pleasure she brought me, nothing got past the stinging pain. Every movement agitated it. Even as my whole length became slathered with my cream, she wasn't loosening her grip at all. Soon she went faster. I started whimpering out loud. Sobbing desperately for it to end. This didn't feel good. It wasn't worth what I was going through.

The long-awaited release crashed over me like a tidal wave. It started with a pulsing feeling beneath my little trunk. Then it grew to cover my entire body. Lovely explosions of stimulation from inside brought me back to reality. Without a word I started to moan. Stiff shots of warm, white pleasure coated my shirt. My toes curled against the bed. I'd never had this before. There was something so differenet about doing this with a different person. It made the ending so much better. For just a second the stinging, raw sensation of her hand roughly gliding over my length became something I wanted. Then, out of nowhere, pain. Searing me like a branding iron.

Susie sank her teeth into my ear, holding me in place with her free arm while she continued to stroke. I heard a pop as her fangs pierced all the way through. There was no other reaction I could perform. A scream tore up through my lungs, out my throat and into the cabin. She wrestled me into place the whole time, making me ride out the orgasm with her teeth firmly embedded in one of the most delicate parts of my body. Tears streaked down my face, down my cheeks and neck. I screamed myself hoarse. After a few seconds my voice broke. Then came the sobbing. As the last small pulses of pleasure faded I was left with the true image of my body.

Everything hurt. I was half-hard and everything burned whenever she touched it. Tears stained my face. I was sobbing. My fingers tore at the sheets. She pulled her mouth away from my ear, sidling out from behind me. My hands were freed just as I got to look at her face again. Blood stained her lips. I felt my stomach do a flip. Between the pain and the sight of my own blood, I began to shiver uncontrollably. The stinging pain from all over my body. The exhaustion of being sexually used by Susie. The newly placed holes in my left ear. I started hyperventillating. My heart felt like it was trying to jump right out of my chest. I lost track of which way was down.

The very last thing that I remembered was Susie turning to me with that evil smile. Lips soaked in my blood. Worst was her eyes. They'd haunt me for the rest of my days. Pure bliss, stained with the lingering destructive lust. Sadism embodied. All I could see was how happy I had just made her. My hands reached up and touched my ear, feeling the wound. Right before I lost my will to stay awake. I passed out. It was all too much at once.


	5. Susie's Helper

Anxiety isn't what I had in mind about summer camp when I first came here. Oscar had been happy to come to camp. I'd been pretty bored with the idea. Everything had turned completely around in the time we had been here. He'd become a nervous wreck soon enough. I couldn't be much happier with the entire arrangement. Oscar had gotten to where he could cope if he just had someone around. Despite the little bit of improvement he had made, whenever he didn't have any friends to lean on he tended to fall apart. He was just one of those people that couldn't help but rely on others. Maybe he just wasn't mature enough yet. Or having me around was a huge emotional crutch for him. Either way there wasn't any way to help it without really hurting his feelings, so I just let it be.

Now I regretted letting things get this way. I felt responsible as things had started to go south. It had been my own foolishness that had started off this horrible spiral of Oscar losing himself to Susie. I had let him make the bet to beat Susie in a pie eating competition. I'd been the one to stand by while Susie told him what her price would be. Despite everything, I hadn't heeded any of the warnings before it had actually started to get out of hand. Then I was stuck with Oscar as a total mess. Everyone was asking questions about him. Why he was behaving strangely. Why the elephant had been sneaking out in the dead of the night. How he was seemingly exempt from camp chores. What he did whenever he went to Susie's cabin. It all came to a head with him walking into the mess hall that morning. 

All eyes diverted straight to my best friend. I found my eyes glued to Oscar the moment he entered the cafeteria. My grip around my spoon relaxed enough to let it slid out of my grip into my cereal bowl. He looked terrible. His outer appearance was utterly awful, enough to make everyone in the room stare in concern. A huge bite mark encompassed the broad side of his left ear. It seemed to have been healing for a while but not enough to make it any less clear. The way he walked was uncomfortable to witness. A slight shuffle that seemed to avoid any movement of his hips or thighs. His trunk has small claw marks along its underside. A part that I knew was very sensitive. I gave Max a glance before he nodded back to me.

It felt like it took an eternity for Oscar to actually walk his way to our usual table. I wanted to ask him the moment he sat down what was wrong. Max seemed to be waiting for me to lead it off. With a deep breath, I met Oscar's eyes. I had never seen him that troubled. The way he was looking at me almost felt like he was begging me not to ask. He knew I had no choice. At least I hoped that he did. With a deep breath, I spoke as gently as I could to him. 

"Oscar... I'm a little worried about the bite. And you never came over to hang out last night. I don't think you even left your cabin once you went back to it."

He averted his eyes the moment that I had mentioned the marks. Max gave me a questioning look before deciding to jump in himself.

"Yeah, Oscar. It's starting to weird us out a little. We want you to be okay. It doesn't really look like you are though."

It was sad to see my best friend hang his head. Looking down into his food like he was dissapointed at something. Or maybe resigning himself to whatever was on his mind. Either way I desperately wished he would tell us what was going on. Betsy had been purposefully vague about it with me. She knew though. The fact that she had not only known but felt the need to tell me despite everything was beyond worrying. Now he was showing up with these sorts of marks on him to breakfast. None of it sat right with me. It all felt so wrong. I had a feeling deep in my gut that it was Susie responsible for hurting him. Betsy had made it seem like this was the truth. There wasn't a doubt in my mind by now. Oscar speaking tore me from my thoughts.

"It's okay guys. I was just messing around and hurt myself while... playing softball. So don't worry about it."

The paused he took to consider his lie was what made the whole thing so much worse. Not only was he not telling either of us the truth, but he was trying to get us to stop asking questions. Both made me scared for him. Even more than I already had been. Before I could think about it, I had my reply ready. I wasn't going to drop this. Especially not that easily.

"Oscar the whole camp has been worried about you. You never give us a straight answer about this stuff. You've been acting weird for the past three weeks. Nothing is getting through to you. Not even me. I think that's pretty scary. Now you're walking in here with scratches and bite marks on your face. Please... what's going on? 

Oscar looked at his pancakes. Refusing to look me in the eyes. I could feel frustration starting to churn my stomach. I was getting emotional. As much as I wanted to stop that before I let loose in front of eveyrone in the mess hall, this was something that absolutely needed to be said. I might even cry a bit. That didn't really matter to me. He meant the world to me. I was partially responsible for all of this happening. Best friends didn't just abandon one another when one of them is hurting. When people deny help that could mean that they need it more than anything else. Especially someone as codependent on his friends as Oscar.

What he said next felt like he had torn my heart out of my chest.

"Hedgehog... it's not something that you would understand. I'm handling it just fine. You don't have to worry. I need space... and I need you to understand. It's something I have to deal with on my own. I'm choosing this."

I gripped my spoon so hard it felt like it was cutting into my palm. This couldn't be what he actually felt. There was no way. Max saw me react that way, eyes going wide. Tension dominated the entire table. A few of the people that had been eavesdropping from different tables stared with morbid fascination. Tears were in my eyes. I just wanted him to be okay. Why wouldn't he talk to me? Up until a few weeks ago he could tell me anything. We could share whatever we wanted with each other without even a bit of hesitation. Now he was saying that all of this terrible stuff happening to him was just his business alone. Something he had to handle without anyone else.

Without another word passing between us, Oscar stood up. I reached out to try and bring him back. He turned his back to me without saying goodbye. By the time I could think of something to say, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Walking away from Hedgehog was the hardest thing that I had ever done. Nothing could really come close to emotional pain that came with it. Getting back onto the path away from the lunch hall left me feeling hollow inside. What had I just done? Hedgehog had just been worried about me. Everyone was. Why had I lied? Telling them all the truth would have been bad, but trying to pass it off as nothing was stupid of me. Everyone already knew something wasn't right. Even if it didn't make a huge difference, lying had been the worst choice imaginable.

My ear ached horribly as I walked down dirt trail back to my cabin. Susie had supposedly healed it up after I passed out. Not completely though. A quick look in the mirror confirmed that. The witch had left me with no shortage of marks on my face. No matter how she tried to play it off, Susie wanted to display dominance over me. Her ownership. I knew pretty well by that point that there was no denying what she really wanted. Not when her goal was to make sure I stayed with her. It probably gave her a bit of a thrill to do this sort of thing. Making everyone worry had to be the icing on the cake for her.

To me it didn't matter anymore. Hedgehog knew I didn't want any help now. She could tell everyone else. There really wasn't anything more to say on the topic. Even if everyone wanted to keep me from this, all it would do is make things worse. Susie wasn't going to let anything come between us. I didn't even want anyone to, either. Susie was the closest thing I had to an outlet. The witches were the only people who could even come close to understanding. These weren't problems anyone else had. Nobody understood what Susie was to me anymore. The things that I needed desperately just to function.

Without even thinking about it, my feet turned down a different path. At first I didn't even realize where I was headed. By instinct I had ended up going down the road to the counsellor's cabins. Looking back, I could see that I could probably turn around still. Head back to my cabin. I crushed a clump of dirt beneath my foot while I considered it. Seeing Hedgehog like that had left me feeling more emotionally exhausted than before. The image of my best friend almost crying would haunt me the rest of the day. Unless I went to Susie. She'd help me forget about it. It was hard to think about anything when I was around her. The smell of cinnamon made it hard to focus on anything. 

The thought of Susie's smell wormed its way into my head. Stress relief was a topic that hadn't been something I thought about until I came to the island. Back when things were simple, Hedgehog had been my stress relief. Pajama parties, popcorn and corny movies had been what kept me happy. Now none of that felt appealing anymore. Spending time with Hedgehog was stressful. She wouldn't understand what had been happening to me over the last few weeks. She might not even like me anymore if I told her. Susie was my stress relief. Those little moments where I was hugged close to her, trunk buried in her thick fur was everything I could ask for. I felt a blush creep onto my face. I could imagine it now. The scent of cinnamon, sweat and damp earth making all of my stress go away.

Thinking about it made me pick up my pace. I wanted to get to Susie's home. A place I used to avoid unless I absolutely had to approach, now it was where I went if I wanted to relax. I spent more time there than I did in my own cabin. Whenever something was weighing on me, I could trust that I'd find comfort there. Even if I had to sort of earn it. These days being with Susie felt more like home than being around Hedgehog. My feet carried me to the front of the counsellor's house and onto her porch. Susie didn't have a living door like the other two witches, making me knock lightly .

Susie answered the door a few seconds later. She was clad in her usual pajamas. I could smell her minty breath. Clearly she'd just gotten done brushing her teeth. There was no hint of the blood on her lips from last night. One of her hands went up to brush beneath my trunk. I felt myself get weak in the knees the moment she started to touch me. That part of me was sensitive. Plus I could smell her really well. Her heavy scent she got from her unique bathing habits. All of it brought out a very particular smell. One that I couldn't resist any more. Any feelings of shame had been banished from inside me a long time ago. Now all I felt was an aching need to sniff her while I ran my hands through her fur. Without thinking, I shut my eyes and leaned my face into her palm.

Not that she would ever make things that easy. Susie made me earn her attention. That was a privilege that I didn't have unless I let her have what she wanted. I needed this out of her, so I let her have her way. Her hand wrapped around my trunk. I let her pull me inside by it. I remained as quiet as I could even though it hurt to have it tugged on. Especially the the parts she had scratched less than a day ago. Even if she had supposedly healed them with magic, that didn't stop the marks from being sore. The door shut behind us quietly as she got out her wand with her free hand. At first I became worried that maybe she was going to hurt me. Then I reminded myself that even if she did, it was her place to do so.

A flick of her wrist brought me down to my boxers and shirt. The usual uniform whenever I was in front of her. My shorts dropped to the floor with a rustle of cloth. I probably didn't really need them for what she had in mind. Probably another rough session with her hands. I could live with that even if I was already sore. After learning to let her have her way, it had become much easier. Just allowing Susie to bring me to my peak in the shortest possible amount of time worked wonders. If she wanted me to get off to her, I would. If she wanted to hurt me... then I would let her. I had to earn the special time we spent together.

I didn't have any shame as a blush leapt to my face. Watching her step in close to me caused a bit of hope to flare in my chest. Maybe she saw that I was being quiet and compliant, and would let me have a little bit of relaxing time with her as a reward? I felt her press her wand against my bad ear. Pain erupted from the side of my head. I stifled a whimper. I should have known better than to think I would get any free attention. The only thing being obedient would get me was a lower price. Nothing was free from her. Even if I dedicated my whole week to serving Susie, it would not be enough to net me a single second of unearned time with her. Acceptance replaced the pain as she pulled her wand away. I had to temper my expectations to be the same as hers. Mine didn't matter. 

She was only an inch away. I watched the witch reach behind my head, pulling me into a kiss with her. I had to stand up straight as I could to meet her lips. A shiver ran from my ears to the tips of my toes. My trunk rested against her shoulder while she slid her tongue into my mouth. Contentment covered me like a warm blanket. She could pull me whichever way she please. The sensation of her coercing my mouth into a dance with hers made me start to get excited. The soreness I had felt last night came back to me as a dull ache between my legs. My heart began to quicken its pace. The blush I felt got deeper. This was what I wanted. I inhaled deeply, reaching my hands up to try and wrap my arms around her.

I was stopped by a rough tug on my ear. She pulled me back out of the kiss with her eyes locked onto mine. The fact that I had tried something for myself had her riled up. Without thinking, I recoiled from her. Something that only made her more keen on punishment. I could see her free hand balling into a fist while the one wielding her wand raised to point at me. Fear set my heart to a frantic rhythm. My instincts told me to raise my hands to stop whatever she sent my way. Something told me that would be a terrible idea. Taking whatever cruelty she wished to put on me would be a better idea. My feet locked into place. I looked into her eyes with submission written all over my face.

Her temper flared when she saw her chance. There was a blinding flash of pink light. A half a second later I was tossed to the floor on my back. Something was tightening around my neck, pulling me onto the couch. It was all I could do not to let it drag me all the way up onto the furniture. I gasped for air that wasn't going to come. It was flush against my airway, but not tight enough to put pressure on anything important. It stopped pulling backwards once I was sitting on the couch. It left me a free second to try pulling at whatever was trying to suffocate me. My eyes started watering uncontrollably. My fingers were met with blank air. Just a neat line around my neck that exerted pressure. An invisible noose that wouldn't tighten any more.

Susie stepped towards me as she watched me struggle. I couldn't move. Only desperately clutch at the front of my neck. Tears streamed down my face. A smile split her face. A smirk that told me everything I needed to know. This was what she wanted. I'd suffer this all she liked. I might die right there in front of her. I could only gag my last sounds out while she sat down beside me on the couch. My lungs felt like they were about to explode into a ball of fire inside my chest. I felt her hand pull my briefs right off. A moment later she began stroking my half-compliant shaft, lingering on the tip for a long time. My eyes went wide at the sensation. I could feel myself turning a darker shade of red. My fingers were starting to shake uncontrollably. Tears slid down my cheeks. The world was fading out. Darkness was beginning to creep in at the edges of my vision. Without realizing it, my arms fell down to my sides again. It took every bit of willpower to keep my eyes open.

Just when it felt like the last fading sensation I would ever have was Susie stroking me, the pressure around my neck released. I dragged air into my lungs desperately, stinging pain tearing at my chest. Every bit of breakfast I had eaten nearly spilled onto the couch. Coughing racked my whole body. The whole time Susie didn't stop, her hand fixing me in place with her grip tight on my malehood. I sobbed uncontrollably as my life was spared by her, only taking a break from my crying to moan. Luckily I was almost completely erect by then or I may have outright wet myself right there on her couch. Tears rolled down my face in enormous droplets. This was something new to me. A completely new experience that left me scared. I had to brave her wrath to get those tender moments with her. Now I had to fear her going too far. Choking me a bit too long. Letting her magic slip just enough to permanently damage.

There was no time to contemplate that. Soon The only thing that actually registered to me was the smell again. That was what I missed the most. Breathing let me pull that scent into my trunk. She was leaning in close to get proper leverage to keep up her pace. Nothing could compel me to put myself any closer than that. Not with the risk of suffocating being so fresh in my mind. The pleasure I felt building in my loin was enough to keep me in line anyways. One small twitch after the other had her hand soaked with the built up goo. My body went slack. Leaning back against the couch, I let her have her way. The warm stimulation was welcome after the terrifying brush with her unrestrained temper.

The wet sound of her hand working my shaft filled the cabin. Soon the aroma of my own excitement mixed in with her natural scent. I didn't like that as much even if it meant I was going to get off soon. It relieved my stress at the moment, but not long term. Only the soft moments she shared with me afterwards really made me feel satisfied. Nothing could be done to resist Susie's rhythmic stroking. Not with my limited strength after what she had just done. Submitting to the sensation, I let every soft twitch of my loin send rolling waves of pleasure through my body. 

Just as I was getting particularly close there was a relief. A lessening of her pace. Then nothing at all. I opened my eyes to see that Susie was leaning close to my face. Her eyes felt like they were looking right through me. Normally I would be scared, but I hadn't done anything wrong. Her reasons and her whims dictated what happened anyways. Being frightened didn't make much sense when I had been perfectly obedient. For the first time since I'd come there, she spoke to me.

"It's time that you made a decision Oscar. Are you going to stay with me here, forever? You won't be able to go home ever again. It'll just be me and you. I'll make you earn every little breath you take around me, but if you earn it... you're always going to have a place right here on my couch. Maybe even my bed if you're especially good. All the time you could ever want to spend with me. Cuddled up with your trunk pushed into my fur. Agree to stay here with me and I can make all this permanent."

In a way I had expected this. Susie wanted me to stay. I didn't have any doubts about that. She liked me being here. I enjoyed being around her too. There was nothing wrong with us being together. I liked it this way. Staying forever was a completely different thing though. I wanted to go back to my family eventually. I wanted to go back to school. The idea of having the same birthday party forever was scary to me. Living here forever on the island. Eventually all the campers I liked wouldn't be here any more. The friends I made would go back home. The only people left would be the witches. Hedgehog might decide to stay if I did, though. I whimpered out my response, trying to get her to finish me before I answered.

"I need to th-think about this Susie."

Clearly that wasn't good enough. There was plenty of reasons Susie had put this question on me right now. She wanted me to answer in the heat of the moment. Before I could really have time to think about it. I saw her draw her wand again. She pushed it right against my trunk. I could see fire in her eyes. The witch wanted me to answer her right this second. No amount of excuses could save me. The way she spoke gave me goosebumps, her voice coming out as an impatient growl.

"This is the only chance you're going get Oscar. Either you're going to take it now, and accept my offer... or you're never going to step foot in this cabin again. You'll spend the rest of your sad life chasing some girl like me to try and have something that doesn't even come close to what he have right now. You'll live with it forever. All because you decided to be a stupid little ding-dong that thought he ever had a choice to begin with."

My heart felt like it had been turned to ice. Tears began to form again. Everything she had said was probably true. There wasn't going to be any way to replace the authoritative, but loving embrace of the head counsellor. Not to mention the feelings she gave me. It was all so perfect. Susie was everything that I wanted in someone. Nobody would ever come close to replacing her. She was right about me not having a choice. Trying to pretend like this was a decision was denying reality. Even if I sat there thinking about it until the end of summer, I'd arrive at the same conclusion. The whole reason she had asked was to offer me the illusion of choice. I hung my head, letting her see that I understood. I surrendered the last shreds of my freedom to her with just a few words.

"Okay Susie... I'll stay. Forever, with you."

Before I could react she had her hand wrapped around my trunk. She threw herself over my lap in a practiced motion, her wand pointing right at my face. I wasn't afraid anymore. The worst was what I expected by default. Maybe my surrender hadn't been convincing enough for her? She used her grip to hold my head steady, then blinded me with a flash of pink light. Stars erupted at the edges of my vision while the sensation of my mind going blank stole away any further thought. A moment passed where I simply existed. Nothing passed my mind besides the sight of Susie overtop of me.

Then just like that, I could think again. My freedom of movement was restored as well. I could notice something different about Susie's wand hand now. Around her pointer finger was a ring that looked like it was made of solid gemstone. Around it was my name in bold letters. It glittered pink in the light whenever she moved her hand around. Susie wore a smile that put most of all others to shame. I'd made her happier than I'd ever seen before. Her voice made me feel warm inside.

"You're mine now, Peltzer. Thanks for making it easy."

 

* * *

 

Permission. That was what I needed more than anything else for my plan to work. Oscar had to be willing to stay with me forever. At some point, the words had to pass his lips. The approval of my ownership over him. It was his signature at the bottom of my infernal contract. I'd seized my chance the moment he said it, before he took it back in his own mind. The spell had worked too. I had a symbol of his consent wrapped around my finger. Nobody could ever say that I was taking advantage or that I'd coerced him. From the bottom of his soul he believed that this was his true path. Normally I tried to hide my true intentions around him, but this was too sweet a moment. I twisted the crystal ring around my finger with a mirthful grin on my face. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

I could feel him watching me. Waiting for my next move. There was no way for him to know how bad this was going to be for him now that I had this. With the ring around my finger I didn't have to hold back. Neither of the witches would say a thing with it around my finger. Both of them knew the significance of the ring. Even Alice with her slow wit knew the significance of such an artifact. Crawling off of him, I had a seat beside the elephant. The thought crossed my mind to jump right into realizing my fantasies with him. Then I thought better of it. Patience yielded more rewards in the end. There was just a few little loose ends to tie up before my real fun could begin.

Looking into his tear-soaked face was a true test to my willpower. I wanted to sink my teeth into his ear and tear the rest of his clothes off. My fingers tightened around my wand. My heart raced in my chest. He saw this and stiffened, preparing to take whatever I gave him. Not yet though. It had to be perfect. Pushing my urges down took me the better part of half a minute. Once I could reliably cast a spell again, I pointed my wand right between his legs. A burst of stars sparked from the end of my wand. My ears caught a sharp gasp from the elephant. This would be plenty of fun. A curse to start off our long relationship. I made sure he heard me loud and clear when I spoke.

"Use your hands to finish yourself Oscar."

It took a moment for my words to get through to him. With trembling fingers he wrapped his right hand around the grey shaft. I couldn't help but lick my lips. It smelled so much I could catch a whiff of it several feet away. He wasn't as erect as before, but a quick shift forwards and back brought his smaller trunk right back up to its full stiffness. Soon his face went from flooded with hormonal passion to confused. Inside I was laughing. The camper's hand went faster than before. Quickly becoming frantic. Gasping and leaning over himself in desperation. Pleading gasps rang in my ears. My heart beat like a jackhammer in my chest at the display. My instincts screamed at me to pounce on him. Show how helpless he was to me now. I satiated the call by taunting him, putting as much venom in my voice as I could.

"Can't you finish up right in front of the only girl you love Oscar? What's the matter? Come on, go faster! Unless you can't perform in front of me... that'd be pretty pathetic."

Tears welled in his eyes as I drove the curse home. Heaping globs of clear, musky fluid coated his lap. Nothing could push him over the top of the hill though. I raised my voice as he started to use both hands, venting my anger at him.

"I said to finish up you stupid elephant! Can't you do one thing right?! Maybe I shouldn't have even offered to keep you around."

A sob escaped him. That was what I really looked for. A shiver of arousal racked my body. Soon he realized it was useless, and fell onto his side. Tears flowed down his face. I couldn't hold back any longer. Using my wand to handle him, I threw him onto his back. I startled yelp escaped him just before unbuttoned my black dress. It fell away, leaving me in just my undershirt. I hadn't even bothered with any sort of shorts or even underwear. It would just slow things down. I set my wand on the coffee table just before leaping onto him. My hands found his ears, gripping them while I settled over him. I leaned my face down to push my nose against his. I couldn't control my breathing anymore. My nails dug deep into his skin as a smirk split my face in two.

"You can't even have an orgasm without my help. No wonder you stayed. You'd never make it out there."

I settled myself down onto his lap, pushing right against his shaft. Jolts of pleasure filled my body. Nothing could replace this sensation. It was all perfect until I heard him moan. My eyes locked on to his. He wasn't supposed to me moaning. I wanted to hear misery. My hands went from his ears to his neck before he could react. Instinctively, Oscar tried to grab my wrists. All it made me do was tightened my grip. I was panting my now, face flushed with arousal. I couldn't contain it anymore. It was the moment I'd been waiting for. He wouldn't ruin it. He wasn't about to spoil everything I had shaped him into.

Once he was starting to grow weaker beneath me, I let go. The perfect moment to take his virginity away. My hands pushed into his shoulders to pin him down to the couch. I shifted my hips back and forth to the sound of him choking in fresh air. Grinding his tip down the crease to get it into the perfect position. I didn't hear him crying though. My eyes locked to his. No amount of verbal abuse was overriding his arousal. That wasn't something I could tolerate. Without a moment of hesitation, I wrapped my hand around his trunk. He submissively let me have my way. I could still feel his malehood twitching with excitement between my legs though. He wasn't allowed to enjoy it until he had suffered enough.

I lifted his trunk and leaned in towards him. Making it seem like he was about to receive a kiss. I even felt him lean into it. Of course he was sorely mistaken. Easing myself backwards, I started to slide the tip of him inside. It couldn't be more perfect a time to strike. I diverted my mouth upwards, sinking my teeth into the underside of his trunk. The scream was ear-piercing. It was like an angel's voice singing to me. Shutting my eyes to soak it in while I robbed him of the last of his dignity was the definition of satisfaction. The elephant's little shaft fit smoothly inside, filling out every warm crevice of me. The whole time he screamed and cried out for me to have some sort of mercy. To at least let him enjoy this. I'd provide no such respite.

Right as he bottomed out against me, I felt his shaft spasming. Oscar's very first time had been stolen by me. I felt so happy. Without even coming to my own orgasm, it was something of a catharsis. Built up over the weeks I had spent working him to this point. I relaxed my jaw around his trunk, withdrawing my teeth. Then I shifted my lips downwards. Starting to trail a line of kisses down the underside of his nose. Soon I locked lips with him, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He almost gagged on it, but I didn't care. This was my special moment. The deep bite marks I left on his trunk bled lightly the whole time. Once he was completely done, I pulled away. His expression was a pitiable mix of despair and exhaustion.

Now that it was all done... and I had everything I wanted out of him, I felt satisfied. The urge to hurt him had died off. Leaving a muted sort of affection. One I didn't like. It was a genuine form of emotion that didn't belong. All it did was make me more frustrated. Brought the instincts to make him miserable back. I let a deep breath in, then let it out. I would continue with this until I got off, or he passed out. Either way I would have what I wanted.

Right as I was about to continue, I heard the front door open.

 

* * *

 

Besty poured me another cup of green tea. I should probably have stopped by this point. Caffeine was something I hadn't had before now. I knew my dad drank coffee every time of the day besides the evening. I knew what it did to someone. I didn't know what it felt like to have any before I came to camp, though. I preferred it in the mornings these days. Betsy was more than happy to share some with me too. I was drinking tea for a different reason today though. I was racking my brain trying to think of something to do about Oscar's situation. What I should do to resolve things and bring him back to the way he had been before. All morning Betsy had been trying to stop me from worrying about this so much. Insisting that we would come up with something soon that would be the solution. I wanted to stop stressing so much, but it was just in my nature. Especially when it came to my best friend. He needed me right now.

So far we had a possible solution worked out. If it came down to the worst case scenario, I would jump into the time-travelling quicksand. Betsy had taught me a spell to cause her to get sick almost immediately. I would go back to before the contest with Oscar and Susie, then use it on Susie's pies so that she couldn't finish the competition. My friend would win instead and everything would be fine. At least that was how everything was supposed to work. Something was gnawing at me though. What Oscar had told me this morning was haunting me. Did he really believe what he said? Was this what he wanted?

The bitter taste of the tea brought me back to reality again. Betsy was watching me with a concerned expression. It hurt me a bit to go against what she wanted, but this was one of those times where it was necessary. Before the guilt could get to me, I heard something. It made me freeze in my seat. I had only heard something like that a few times in my life. Oscar typically didn't outright scream. It was a lot more typical for him to yell or let out some sort of distressed noise. A high-pitched scream was something that I had only encountered whenever he was in incredible pain. Without thinking, I set my teacup down and got out of my chair. Betsy held up a hand and called out to me before I could rush out.

"Hedgehog, wait. If you rush over there it's just going to go bad. I'll come with you to make sure Susie doesn't... do something drastic."

I gave her an appreciative nod before walking outside. I broke into a jog across the middle stretch of lawn between betsy and Susie's home. Once I was at her porch I slowed down, stepping lightly up the stairs. Betsy followed close behind. A few more steps brought me up to the door. I heard what sounded like moaning in there. Betsy gave me a confused expression. For a tiny moment, I was conflicited on whether I should interfere. Was this what Oscar had been talking about? With a shake of my head, I cast those thoughts aside. Oscar had just been screaming like he was badly hurt. It didn't matter what I heard from that point onward.

Righteous bravery filled me as I cast the door open. The only thing I saw was a dimly lit inside of the cabin, with Susie looking down at something on the couch. She cast her gaze towards me, eyes wide. Clearly I had defied her expectations by showing up unexpectedly. Without even so much as a knock. It took me a moment to realize she was only in her undershirt. Which meant she wasn't wearing her usual black dress. My brow furrowed. Nothing would keep me from figuring out what had just happened. Clearing my throat, I spoke to her in my most confident voice.

"Susie! What happened to Oscar? We heard him scream all the way from Betsy's cabin!"

The pink-haired witch arched a brow at me. Why would she act confused? I knew deep in my gut that she had been the one to make him scream. No simple accident could possibly force Oscar to make a sound like that. Without a word, Susie shifted on the couch, moving to the other side of it. I heard a slick, wet sound from behind there. It made me a bit uncomfortable. But then it actually hit me. Oscar wasn't there right then because he was laying on the couch. Susie had been on top of him. I bit the inside of my cheek to fight the blush that I felt burning on my face. I had walked in right in the middle of Susie forcing herself onto Oscar. Betsy was still outside for the time being, thankfully. The voice of the pink-haired witch brought my attention right to her.

"I gave him a little bite, he'll be fine. We do this all the time. Tell her Oscar."

I heard my friend groan and sit up. He had to sit onto his knees to see over the back of the couch, but there he was. My eyes went wide whenever I saw him. It was the first time since breakfast I had seen him. Everything was so much worse than this morning. The bite on his left ear had been joined by scratch marks that looked very fresh. Deep bite marks showed at the base of his trunk. A trickle of red glistened around the cleft of his lip. He looked exhausted, completely out of it. Of course he was blushing though. He was probably naked from the waist down, concealed by the back of the couch. His voice almost broke my heart in half.

"Uh... yeah Hedgehog. We do this a bit... it's okay."

He sounded tired, downtrodden and above all, miserable. It felt like my heart was being crushed inside of my chest. My eyes went to Susie, glaring daggers at her. Of course all I got back was a self-assured smirk. The pink-haired witch looked like she didnt't have a care in the world. Laying my eyes on that smug smile made me want to hit her. I wasn't the violent type normally, but seeing her preying on my best friend drove me to a level of anger that I had never felt before. Dealing with playground bullies was nothing compared to her. Especially seeing what she'd done to him already.

Despite my anger, what Oscar said started to sink in. He was seemingly alright with what she had done. Even with all the bites and scratches, he wasn't telling me that he wanted this to stop. He would have told me that this wasn't what he wanted, right? Oscar was always the first person to run away from a situation he wasn't comfortable with. So why wasn't he? What did Susie have to hold him there? Surely it wasn't friendship. She did nothing but hurt and abuse him. I needed to know. While I thought about it, Susie started to get dressed again. The whole time she talked.

"Okay look Hedgehog as much as I would love to sit here and explain every nuance of my private life with Oscar, could you maybe... I don't know, get lost?"

My temper flared even more. I had just walked in on her doing awful things to Oscar! She should never be allowed around another one of the campers ever again! Susie couldn't be trusted from now on. Why wasn't Oscar freaking out about this?! Who on earth was she to sit there and tell me to get lost?! Common sense abandoned me. I was too furious. I demanded answers. With no further deliberation on my part, I stormed up to the back of the couch. I wasn't about to disrespect Oscar by looking at him. Susie was my target. I stabbed my pointer finger in her general direction and then threw my thumb back towards the front door.

"I want to talk to you, McAllister. Alone."

At first she looked suprised, then annoyed. For a second I thought that she would retaliate with a spell. Oscar was there though. Betsy was on the porch listening to what was going on. She couldn't do something like that without escalating things to the point of no return. Her eyes burned into mine for a second. A long moment passed between us. I heard Oscar struggling to put his briefs on behind Susie. At last she replied.

"Fine."

She stormed past me, leaving me with an Oscar that was trying his best to act normal. I looked down at him with concern. Nothing made me more sad than seeing him like this. There was no way he could actually want to continue living this way. I had already made up my mind about resetting all of this. My feet already felt like they were being pulled in the direction of the sand pit. I just had to make absolutely sure why this was happening. So that I could make sure it never happened again.

Before I turned my back to Oscar, he opened his arms. I tilted my head to the side. Did he... want a hug? I raised my arms to reciprocate. He leapt into them without hesitation. Holding him close snapped me back to reality. Reminded me what was going on. His embrace pushed the surreal quality of the situation away. Oscar was my very best friend. We both let out a deep breath. It was going to be okay. No matter what we decided to do. Before I went to confront Susie, I wanted to hear what he had to say. Especially about my plan. With a muffled whisper, I told him.

"Oscar... I'm sorry I let this happen. I'm going to make it right. Go back and unwrite it all."

His attention snapped to me. He was more alert than I had seen him in over a week. The voice that he used was shakay and distraught. It reminded me of when my Dad had tried to send me away from camp early. The genuine heartbreak showed all over his face.

"Hedgehog, I don't want that though. This is special! I don't want it to go away!"

Confusion erupted like a volcano inside of me. Why was he still acting like this? Susie wasn't even here. He didn't have to keep doing this anymore! Was he really that far gone? Was Susie controlling him somehow? So many questions swam in my mind. Looking into his face brought me the answer. He'd gone from frightened to resolute. I felt his hug tighten around me. When he spoke this time, it sounded familiar. Like when he had faced the Fruit Thief.

"I finally found something I don't mind pushing a little bit for. It makes me feel better than sleepovers or ice cream. I don't want to go back. It'll never feel the same. I know that it's not okay, but I don't care. Susie is my camp counsellor. She's older than me. I'm not going home at the end of the summer. It's all really wrong, but it's what I want! Nothing else can give me this Hedgehog!"

The reality of the situation hit me like a brick wall. It felt like I had just been kicked in the chest. This was what he wanted, from the bottom of his heart. There was nothing I could tell him to change his mind. No amount of reasoning would bring him back from this. All the logic of the situation didn't matter to Oscar anymore. Even if it meant all the suffering in the world, he would chase whatever relationship he had with Susie forever. The only thing this fact brought me was pain. This meant that if I was going to undo all of this... it would be directly against what Oscar wanted.

There had to be something that I could do. Surely there was some way to reason with him. It couldn't be completely set in stone. One look at his face made things abundantly clear that he wasn't going to budge. A ludicrous idea crossed my mind, but it was the only thing that I had to offer. Telling him that this situation shouldn't even exist was a moot point in his eyes. It might let me get through to him though. Was I about to lie to my friend though? It was the only chance I had. I took a deep breath, throwing my plan out there.

"Oscar, if I go back without you, you won't even remember any of this. It would mean throwing what you feel away, though. I don't want to just ignore the path you want to take. I'd be just as bad as Susie if I did that. So... what if I..."

I choked a bit on my words. This entire plan was insane. I might not even have the guts to go through with this. Bringing my voice down to a whisper, I prayed he listened to this.

"What if I were to... be what Susie is to you now? Not exactly the same, but close?"

His face went blank. The couple of seconds he spent to respond felt like I was standing there forever. I was lowering myself so much to say that. It felt so deeply wrong. All of this was messed up though. Even if it was abhorrent, it might be the only way to get Oscar to approve of my plan. I couldn't just go through with this without him wanting me to. Using the sand pit was like removing who he was right then, and replacing him with someone else. If he didn't want himself to become something completely different, then I couldn't do this. After a few seconds he replied.

"You don't want to do that though, do you?"

Tears started to well up. I couldn't take this. There had to be a way to do this with his permission. I couldn't just tell him that I'd reset everything without his permission. Not when he was telling me not to. My arms tightened around him while I choked out my answer.

"Oscar... I'd do anything for you. Even if it means breaking myself up like this. Just like when you rescued me from the Fruit Thief, or we were fighting with the Jaberwock. I have to do what's right. Even if I have to do something I really don't want to."

Without another word, Oscar stepped away from me. His words broke my heart in two.

"I have to do what's right too Hedgehog. And forcing you to do that is wrong. If you tried to replace Susie, it would mean constantly being mean to me. It wouldn't be the same either. You'd be hurting yourself all the time. Every day, even. Just to make good on a promise that you made in a place and time that won't technically exist. That's the most selfish thing I can imagine."

I felt tears rush down my face. This couldn't be happening. Was I really about to lose Oscar? The writing was right there in front of me. All the facts lined up. He didn't want me to reset time. I didn't have the guts to erase the will of my best friend. Love that had a root back in our earliest memories together prevented me from doing that. There was no way to brush away his wishes. One last time, I pleaded with him.

"Oscar I'm begging now, please! Let me take it all back! You don't have to suffer like this! If it means that you'll be out of the hands of Susie, I'll hurt myself every day for you! Let me help you!"

He resolutely shook his head. Betsy watched from the doorway with anxiety written over her face. It was over. Nothing I could do would sway him. I couldn't convince him that there was any other way. This was just the path he had chosen. I started to cry in earnest now. Despair that had been put off by my frantic bargaining swept down to take me. Tears rolled down my face. I bowed my head, causing my hat to fall to the floor. I had failed to protect my closest friend. As much as I hated the idea of crying my eyes out in front of Oscar, the option felt like the right one. There weren't any right choices anymore. There was nothing I could do that was one-hundred percent correct. The most logical path meant trampling on my friend's freedom. Inaction meant letting him choose misery. It also meant allowing Susie to win.

Betsy quietly walked over just as the first sob escaped me. I extended my arms to Oscar one more time. He accepted the hug without a second thought. We were still friends. That would remain true forever. Even if the decisions we made put a million miles between us. The last words I let escape were simple, but they needed to be said. I'd regret it forever if I didn't tell him one more time.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. 

I had to let go. If I didn't there was no telling how long I'd stand there with him. The moment he stepped back from me, Betsy set a hand on my shoulder. Yearning defined me. Longing for a second chance. It felt like it would eat a hole right through my soul. The kind witch took my hand to lead me away. I choked out a sob as I left Oscar standing there. Betsy stood between me and Susie as we passed her, going straight back to the familiar cabin I'd spent so many comfortable nights in. She let me keep walking while she shut the door behind us, locking it tightly with magic. I ignored the tea on the table. Passing by all of the things that had brought me comfort just a few hours ago. My legs guided me to the couch.

Throwing myself down was the only thing I could manage. The feelings I had been keeping a lid on began to spill out one by one. To spare Betsy's ears, I grabbed a pillow and jammed my face into it. A frustrated scream tore through me. From the bottom of my chest all the way into my throat, I put every last bit of anger and frustration into it. I felt a familiar presence settle on the couch beside me. A soothing hand rubbed my back. In the endless sea of anguish I was lost in, there was one thing that I could hold on to. I threw myself into Betsy's embrace without thinking. Her shoulder was the only one I trusted myself to cry into. No matter what I tried to think of, one thing stuck in me more than anything. It drove into my heart like a jagged spike of cold metal. 

Susie won.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
